


Marinette deserves better/ One shots/ Salt

by Misasha



Category: DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Alya Césaire Bashing, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/F, F/M, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Other, class salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 24,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misasha/pseuds/Misasha
Summary: A series of your guys ideas/ any ships/ just to remind you, this is a salt (Adrien\Lila\classmates\ Alya) story.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lê Chiến Kim, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Quantic Kids, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Peter Parker, Prince Ali & Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Comments: 308
Kudos: 911





	1. Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your ideas

This is a book with your guys ideas, leave them down below.

Ships that are my main focus:

Daminette (Damian x Marinette)

Jasonette (Jason x Marinette)

Basically any maribat ships

Ali x Marinette 

Peter Parker x Marinette 

Kim x Marinette 

Luka x marinette 

Felix x Marinette 

/ You guys can leave any characters you want to be with Our sweet Mari

Type of stories:

Salt

Fluff

Angst

Fluff with salt

Angst with salt

Love, I'm waiting for you ideas!!


	2. 1, Daminette with Uncle Jagged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave your asks on the comments.

So this idea is from MysticWolf21, you are an amazing genius.

\------------------

"So Lila, how is it being Jagged Stone's niece?" Asked an excited Alya

"Well Uncle Jagged is a really good man with aunt Sofia."Said the liar .  
"Oh I remember when I saved his poor kitten" 

\--------------

Marinette was at lunch with Marc and Nathaniel. Her only friends in the class. Till 5 idiots decided to break in.  
\----------------

Everyone was looking at the 5 people in the room, Two of them looked older, and the rest of them were fighting like kids.

\-----------------------  
" why had YOU 4 to come with me?! I could ask my Beloved come at lunch without you!"  
One of them said.

" Now, Now Damian you can't break alone in a school just to get your girlfriend. If you break in a school we break together. "  
Said another one

" but why dad had to come? "   
Said 'Damian'.

"I wanted to see my unofficially daughter."  
Said, what they thinking was the father   
(The people in school dont talk English)  
\-----------------

" Is that Bruce Wayne?!" Said Alya  
" hey didn't Lila said that she knows them?!!" Said Rose.  
" let's introduce ourselves!" Said Alix

\-----------------------

"Euh, excusez-moi, êtes-vous ici pour voir Lila?" (Excuse me, are you here to see Lila?)

The 5 looked confused by the question.

"Non, nous ne connaissons pas de Lila" said Bruce.

"EH? Comment? Elle a été pratiquement adoptée par vous!" (HOW?? She was practically adopted by you)

"Je ne la connais pas, alors s'il vous plaît laissez-nous tranquilles. Nous sommes ici pour voir la petite amie de mon fils." (I don't know her, so please leave us alone.  
We are here to see my son's girlfriend.")

\---------‐-----------  
"Hello beloved"  
Said her boyfriend.

"DAMI! I didn't know you guys are in Paris!" She ran to hug him.

"Hello Bean" said Tim

"Hey Pixie-pop" said Jason 

" hello dear Mar" said Dick

"Hello Mari" said Bruce .

"Hey everyone!" Mari said excitedly. And then 

"MDC! My favorite designer!"  
A new voice said.

"MDC? WHERE?!" said Tim and Jason. 

And then they saw Jagged fricking Stone.

\--‐----------------

"Jagged, are you here to see Lila?"asked Rose, nobody noticed Lila paled at her name.

"Ehh, who?" Said 

'Not this one too, she already lied about the Waynes' thought Alya. 

"Uhm, she saved your kitten, remember?"

"Me? Having a kitten? Kid are you on something illegal or shit?" 

"N-no sir, but why are you here?" Said Alya defeated. 

"To see my niece of course, MDC is really wanted."

"W-who is your niece?"  
Asked a voice, probably Kim

"Marinette Dupain Cheng. "

"WHAT?!" Said the class.

  
\------------------------

"Eyyy Mari, my favorite niece!"

"What?!" Said the 4 guys.

"Uhm, surprise?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to leave your asks on the comments


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What about a famous celebrity x Marinette?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking...

Hello, I was thinking, what celebrity would be with Mari.

Like a real life one.

I was thinking of the person kissing Mari to show everyone that they are dating MDC 

Leave your ideas.

I was thinking of class salt or Adrien salt or Alya salt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think, leave your celebrity down below.


	4. Harry Styles x Marinette + class salt Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here is the request:  
> ZoeyTheWeeb:  
> Hmm, how about Tom Holland, Harry Styles, Cole Sprouse or Shawn Mendes (they'd have to be aged up or aged down to fit Marinette's age of course, because otherwise that'd be bad...)
> 
> OR, if you wanna have Marinette date a female celebrity then how about Zendaya, Madelaine Petsch, or Vanessa Morgan. I don't really know, these were just the first 3 female celebrities to pop into my mind.
> 
> Also how about some Adrien and Alya salt but somewhat class sugar? Like, half of the class are bad but Marinette still has a few friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear, if you want, can you please follow me on Instagram?  
> Instagram: deea.san

It was a normal day. The class was listening to Lila's tales about celebrities again. 

But something was not right.  
Chloe was looking for her best friend, Mari, who was absent that day.  
She thought Mari overslept again. Like always.  
She tried calling her.

Didn't work.

"What happened Chloe, Mari-shit doesn't wanna come to school because of embarrassment?" Asked Alya in a mocking tone.

"She probably overslept"Said Alix putting an arm around chloe's shoulder.

"Pfft, what a bitch." Said Lila.

"Look guys, Harry Styles posted a new interview. Ms. Bustier, can we watch it?" Asked Alya.

Bustier nodded.

And the video started with a interesting question:

"So Harry, you have a girlfriend?" Asked the host  
Harry smiled lovingly.

"Yes, and cannot be happier"  
He said happily.

"Weell~, do we know her?"

"Probably, she's a fashion designer and a singer"

he said lovingly and in a soft tone.

"You probably know her as MDC"

The Audience gasped. 

"Is she here?"

Asked the host

"Yes."  
"Wifey, you can come here please?"Harry said.

And then, a beautiful girl, short with black hair and really smooth skin appears.

"Hello Wifey."  
"Hey Bean"

(Just to be clear, everyone in this story is over 18.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave your asks.  
> Bug out


	5. An idea??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mha x Marinette??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think??

_**GUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYS** _

_**I HAVE THE BEST IDEA!!** _

MY HERO ACADEMIA X MARINETTE!!!

So I had seen on tumblr something like todoroki x mari butttttt I want to write something like that, but maybe with other characters.

Imagine Bakugou exploding lila lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your ideas if you want me to write this


	6. The revenge/Daminette Salt-angst/Part1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some angst-salt for you all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to sneak on my Instagram for spoilers.  
> Instagram: deea.san

She was supposed to be dead.

Why is she still alive?

Oh that's right.

She was saved by the titans.

Nobody looked for her, when she dissapeared.

They made her a funeral instead.

Just wow.

She heard that Lila was dating Damian, her ex-now-boyfriend.

She wants revenge?

But how?

She was stuck in the Titans Tower. 

But she has a plan.

Uncle Jay can help her, can he?

All she wanted was the class to came to light, but that dragged her into darkness. 

"What do you think Tikki?"  
Said Mari in a soft tone

"They need to be DESTROYED for hurting my chosen."

"Thanks Tikki.", "Tonight we escape the tower"

"Ok Mari"

01:00 A.m.

  
They escaped.

They got almost in Gotham pretty quickly. But she needs to get the miraculous. All of them, so when she was close to Gotham, she changed the destination to Paris. 

"Let's pay my parents a little visit." She said.

They got there   
It was 5 PM when they got there.

  
At the Bakery:  
The Dupain Chengs were working on something when the heard a voice, calling them

"Hey maman, papa."

They turned their heads to see their daughter  
Tears escaped their eye.

"MARINETTE!" They were next second hugging her.

"Oh my god, you are alive, how?"asked maman

"Magic.", "look maman, papa, I'm in a run for revenge, I came here for something."

"Revenge, what for?" Asked Papa

"For betrayal, of the Waynes, nobody came to look for me when I was kidnapped, the Titans came to help me, nobody else."

"Kidnapped? LILA TOLD US YOU RAN AWAY AND GOT KILLED" yelled Maman

"Guys you know that I'm ladybug, I need the miraculous and a hand of help to get revenge."

The parents looked at one another.   
Tom then smiled, knowing that the hand of help is his brother.

"Beat their ass sweetheart." Both of the parents said.

"Sure I will."

The next day, Gotham, At the Jokers Hideout:

"Well hello dear niece." Said Joker.

"Hello Uncle Jay." Said Mari

"So Tom told me you want revenge? Why dont you become my new Harley Quinn? Hmm?"

"Sure Jay, anything to get revenge on them."

(<https://youtu.be/UFF4-eQWagU>)

(Something like that happens but without the kissing scene)

And now she was   
Layal

(First name means: "Dark hours of the night.")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to leave your asks on the comments.


	7. The revenge/Daminette salt-angst/ Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need help to finish this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instagram: deea.san

**NEWS: JOKE IS BACK IN TOWN WITH A NEW PARNER NAMED "LAYAL".**

The class was having a short trip to Gotham, some tours, nothing big (because marinette is supposed to prepare the trips, as class president, put she's dead so)

When they had seen the news, they were shocked. Like, Mari?Alive?WITH THE JOKER ?!

(They were in a tour with Damian, Jason and Dick, Alya played the news on her phone)

The 3 were the most shocked.

  
To their surprise, she kidnapped them.

........................................................................

"MARINETTE, GIRL I CAN'T BELIVE YOU ARE ALIVE!" said an excited Alya.

Mari give her a hard glare.

She placed a knife beside her.

"W-AIT, MAR-BEAR WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"   
Said Kim.

She give him a cold stare.

She put a crowbar next to him

"Mari, what are those?"

"Oh god Adrien, I couldn't think you are that blind."

"That's a fair question." Said Nino.

"Oh god, YOU STUPID, STUPID PEOPLE, JOKER SAID I NEED TO KILL Y'ALL."

the class gasped.   
The 3 Waynes looked shocked 

"I should put something in your mouth to shut the fuck up" she said.  
"And my name is Layal, shit, my time is running out, better finish the job quickly."

And then a cat appeared.

It was the joker in the Chat Noir costume.

  
"Hello dear Lay"

"Hey Mr.Jay"

"Almost done with the job?,  
We need to go to dinner."

"Yea almost done"

"JOKER, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" said an angry Damian 

"What Wayne? He did nothing. I'm doing this on my own."

She smiled.

Not, the smile that they knew, is was an evil one

"What do you mean Pixie, why are you doing this" said Jason

**"Todd, if you call me that again and you are the first to go."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave your asks or ideas on the comments.


	8. The revenge/Daminette salt-angst/Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need more ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instagram:  
> deea.san

That shut them down

Nobody dared to speak

Then, Layal and Joker looked at Lila.

They were starting with a smirk. An cold one.

"What are you going to do to me?!" Yelled in fear Lila

"Your death is going to be painful. For all the bullying, the lies, the betrayal."  
Said Joker.

"Wait, Lies?!"said Alix 

"Yes, Lila over here told my parents I ran away and got killed. She said she was my bestfriend-that's a lie. My bestfriend was Chloe!"

The Waynes looked surprised.  
Especially Damian, he looked with guilt and sadness.

"Enough!" Yelled Batman  
"I know you want revenge Layal, but that won't happen, you need to snap out of it!"

" I don't think that's how chemicals work idiot!" Yelled Layal

"What do you mean?!" Yelled Red Hood.

"CHEMICALS, THAT'S WHAT I MEAN, THIS IS ME NOW."

"Doll, let's leave this for another time, We'll deal with them next time"

"Yea, true" 

"Claws out!"

And they were gone

After Batman unleashed them :

* * *

"You got some explaining to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave your asks or ideas in the comments.


	9. IDEAS FOR SHIPS AND CROSSOVERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please help

**HEY GUYS CAN YOU HELP ME WITH IDEAS FOR SHIPS? OR CROSSOVERS**

**I NEED IDEAS FOR**

**DAMINETTE OR OTHER CROSSOVERS FOR OUR DEAR MARI**

**IM WAITING FOR YOUR IDEAS!**

**THANK YOU FOR 386 SUBSCRIPTIONS!**

**BUG OUT!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave your asks or ideas in the comments below.


	10. The revenge/Daminette salt-angst/ Part4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you think, let me know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instagram for ideas   
> deea.san

They ran into darkness.

"What happened doll?"

She looked like she was possessed.

"Aiden, Ryan, Jay, Zoey, alone...Aiden is alive, he saved me!AIDEN SAVED ME!" She said, SCEAMING the last part

"Honey, what do you mean?"

"AIDEN, ARE YOU HERE?-"

On the floor appeared an 'yes'

"What the fuck."

"AIDEN, MY DEAR BROTHER!"

  
(So recently I watched and played Beyond Two Souls, it was amazing, I may be thinking about Mari being Jodie, and like she died again and had to, I mean like in minecraft, respawning, so for who dosen't know what I'm talking about, it's about this <https://youtu.be/QcmrD0cTthc>, watch it, it's worth it.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.


	11. The revenge/Daminette salt-angst/Part5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is not Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE THIS

With the class:

"So you lied about everything?"  
Asked a angry Damian.

"Yes. It was worth it," she said.

Everyone looked angry.

"YOU-YOU BITCH!"said Juleka

"Ok everyone calm down, she wasn't hurti-" 

"Dont you dare continue that Agreste. She lied, now Mari is a villain. She wants to kill us, are YOU DUMB?!"said Max

*BOOM*

"DAMN IT, DAMN IT!" Yelled a man

"Calm down Nathan, we will find her" said another man.

"You don't understand Cole, if Aiden wants to protect her, he will kill everyone!" Said 'Nathan'

"True but with anger nothing is going to be ok, let's ask someone if they had seen her, What is her name here?" Said Cole.

"Marinette, Marinette Dupain-Cheng" 

"Ok, you, squad nr1. Go into the Est wing, squad nr.2, Go on West wing.", "hey you!" Cole pointed at Damian, "have you seen a girl named Marinette?"

"What business are you having with her?" Said Batman.

"We need to find her, is she's using her gift for evil, the world goes boom." Said Nathan.

"What gift? I'm a super hero, I can help." Said Batman. 

" **We can trust you?** "

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you want to happen next!


	12. Usui Takumi x Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read the chapter.

(Ok so, Misaki is Mari's japanesse name *not true but bear with me* and when she was in Japan, she met her childhood friend, Hinata, she was working at a maid coffee shop, and she was the president of the school, Usui, or his name Takumi, was her boyfriend. And there are the Three Idiots, A blonde and two Blue haired. She had to leave Seika for an scholarship. Seika is coming to French on a school trip where they meet their ex-president, and of Seika is coming to see her.)

////////////////////////////////  
Marinette's pov:

"Misa-chan!" I looked to see a familiar boy. 

"You-kun?!"I said. 

I turned to see the Seika students.

"What in the world are you guys doing here?"

"Can't I see my Misa?" Said Usui.

"Usui??"I said

"Yes Misa?"

"I- I love you, baka. "

And then.

"How could you do this to me Marinette?!" Yelled Lila with a scar on her face, probably makeup.

"Ok, what I did this time?" I said tuning my atenation to her.

"How could you do this to her Marinette? You are out of control!" Said Adrien 

" My 'dear' class, I was here talking to my dearest friends. "

"You don't have friends idiot! No bully has friends." Said Alya

Then

"So Mia Khalifa over here, what did she do?" Said Usui.

The Seika boys laughed.

"Who do you think you are?! And she is a bully, why are you protecting her?!"

"First, my name is Takumi Walker, two, 'Mari', hates bullies, why would she transform in something she hate, three, I don't know why I called you Mia Khalifa, because she's a lot prettier then you."

"Uhm..." Alya said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave your asks or ideas.
> 
> And I'm looking for someone to help me write, I can't do much alone, I had someone to help me but they gived up.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello guys, I just wanted to say I need someone to talk, I'm feeling down as fuck, I need to be distracted from my problems, if you want to talk

deea.san on Instagram


	14. Fire / Daminette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yea, I'm crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sniff, sniff*

Fire.

Every little thing is on fire.

Blood.

A pool of blood.

A unconcious Marinette and a pool of blood

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

  
"MARINETTE, MY LITTLE GIRL IS IN THERE!" Yelled a poor Sabine.

Tom didn't know what to say.  
He just hoped to see Marinette running at him, so he could hug her.

  
They have been gone for a date night.

2 hours. Not more. 2 hours.

When they got a call witch said Their bakery was on fire.

  
////////////////////////////////

  
"Come one, come on!" Said Damian.

"Yo, demon spawn! What's happening?" Said Jason 

"I'm trying to call angel for almost 1 hour, and she isn't answering!"

"Maybe she fall asleep. You know how she and Tim are." Said Bruce.

"Yeah...maybe..." said Damian 

And then...

Damian practically jumped at the sound of his phone.

He picked it up to see...

"Sabine is calling me?" 

"Huh, why?" Said Dick

"no idea"

"Put it on speaker" said Jason 

*

"Hello?"

"Damian! Thank god you answered!"

"Hello Sabine, what's happening? I was expecting Marinette to call me."

"The bakery is on fire.  
And Marinette was in the bakery. Marinette is in coma."   
Sabine manage to get out.

Everyone freezed 

The time stopped.

Tears started to roll down on Damian's cheeks. 

" _ **God, is taking my angel away..."**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave your asks or ideas.


	15. Ideas

Ello fellows!  
Just wanted some ideas for new ships to write  
And btw, on my Instagram (deea.san) I'm dropping an edit of anti-bug


	16. Mha × Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I'm tired af

"And that's how I saved them"  
Said Lila

"Wow, that's an impressive experience Lila!" Said Alya 

"I know right?" Said Rose 

"Guys, Marinette is smiling at her phone for a while" said Sabrina 

"Huh?"

.

"Hey Mari, why so happy today?"  
Asked Adrien with a smile. 

"I told you about my summer school? Well my class is having a surprise for me (\^-^/)"  
She said happily.

"Aw that's so cute (/☆-☆/)"  
Says the blonde. 

"Yea, I cannot wait to see my friends" said Mari (awe babeyyy)

"Like who wants to see you? You are nothing!" Said Alya

"Say one more thing about her and you are going to fly"  
A angry new voice said.

"Woa-" Alya couldn't finish because Marinette jumped at the blonde with red eyes.  
"BAKUHOE!" Mari Yelled 

"Wat up Mari-sis?(get it? Bro/sis??)" Said a red head.  
As he came in the classroom 

"Good, now that you Kiri and Bakugou are here(^-^)"

"Hello Mari, sorry about them, they couldn't wait till after school."said an older man

"No problem Sleepy-San I'm happy to see them. [Serial adopter Bruce? Who is that? I only know Aizawa]  
"Where are rest of 1-A?"  
Asked Mari, as she stood in Bakugou's embrace.

"At the hotel. They had been pretty patient to wait till after school."  
"How is your quirk doing?"

(Marinette's quirk is water, she's the number 1 hero at this point, she got to be the pro hero at 12, because of her IQ)

"Pretty good, it's tiring tho"  
Said Mari

"Sounds normal, you are number 1 hero, so it's not something that you should feel bad about. " said 'Kiri'

  
"Hold the hell up? What hero? And who the hell are you?"  
Asked Alya. 

"My name is Aizawa, and I'm a teacher at U.A. What does he mean is, that Mari is currently the number 1 hero. She got the title at early age." Said Aizawa

(Mari is using Kaalki to teleport to Japan-)

"Wait you are a hero?!"  
Said Rose.

"Yea, anything new?" Said Mari in a bored tone 

Adrien could barely stop himself from laughing.  
Her reactions are always the best damn things.

"B-but you never told us dudenette!" Said Nino

"Yea, she didn't told you all be you are not her friends!" Said Kiri and Bakugou at the same time.

"Who the fuck you think you are?!" Yelled Lila

"Her best friend!" Kiri said

"Bullshit! I'm her bestie!" Said Chloe and Adrien. 

"And you?!" Said the liar

"I'm Bakugou Katsuki, Marinette boyfriend, and if you dare to do something to my dear girlfriend I will explode you all!" Said Bakugou in a angry voice.

The class gulped. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave your asks or ideas. I will do/read them when I can.


	17. Stop trying to run away, And talk to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave your asks or ideas in the comments below.

"STOP TRYING TO RAN AWAY!" Said Yuno 

"WHY NOT? CAN'T YOU SEE? IM A FUCKING MONSTER!"  
Said Marinette.

"IF YOU ARE A MONSTER, IM LUCIFER!" Yelled Yuno

Marinette stopped. Looking at her girlfriend with watery eyes.  
That gived Yuno enough time to ran and hug her.  
Both girls falling on the floor of the cold apartment. 

"Shh, calm down Agapi Mou. You are with Yuno, nobody will hurt you Agapi Mou" said Yuno trying to calm down Marinette's panic attack.

"I'm a nobody, everyone hates me, I'm nothing." Whispered Marinette. 

"Harue, I don't hate you, nor do your parents. Who hurt you like this? Jun, please be honest."

Marinette looks into her eyes, open her mouth but nothing came out.

"Kiko, please..." said Yuno.

"M-my c-class hates me, they pushed me down stairs, they destroyed my sketchbook, they  
Stole my phone and smashed it against a wall, Chat noir is keep harassing me. He doesn't show up in fights anymore, he said he will when I will become his girlfriend or something..."

Yuno couldn't belive her ears.

Her sweet Mari, her senpai(senpapi) was bullied and harassed. She wanted to kill. Kill everyone who hurt her Kohana. But she can't do that,

  
**Yet.**

  
**"Do not worry kuma, not a single piece of shit will bother you anymore, I'll make sure of it."**


	18. Choose your ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made something, just tell me what sentence with what ship you want.

1\. "Stop trying to protect me, you only hurt yourself"

2\. "I used to think I'm alone "

3\. "Sing with me now, love, and for the rest of our lives "

4\. "They aren't worth it"

5\. "It would be better if I got killed"

6\. "Why, nobody cares about me enough"

7\. "I'm the cold, why aren't you freezing around me?"

8\. "Imma wife you real quick"

9\. "If I was an anime protagonist and you were my sister, I would get freaky in the first episode "

10\. "Are you the moon? Because you are not always complete."

11\. "You are the hottest bitch in this place "

12\. "Do not scare me like that again, I care about you!"

13\. "If you are a virus, I would be the first one to have you"

14\. "Wifey~, come to me!"

15\. "You are giving me a tooth ache with your sweetness"

16\. "You are my senpai "

17\. "You are a hot badass, mamas"

18\. "I would love to be your new cat"

  
19\. "Coffee monster."

20\. "Die in hell you stupid cheater."

21\. "I guess you are my girl now"

22\. "I will eat you"

23\. "You are more cute than a wall"

24\. "Into the unknown "

25\. "You've got friends on the other side"

26\. "I hate you!"

27\. "Dance in the dark"

28\. "I don't want you to be scared of me."

29\. "You are slowly killing yourself like that"

30\. "You are my soulmate, so please, give me a second chance."

31\. "I'm the bad guy"

32\. "Sleepy head"

33\. "You are slowly killing me."

34\. " I'm the one who needs to protect you! Not the other way around."

35\. "Are you his love child or something?"

36\. "I cannot move on from you"

37\. "You are a perfect goddess."

38\. "I choose your outfit."

39\. "So you are a villain, why would I care? I love you for you."

40\. "Baby?"

41\. "Please respond me!"

42\. "Do not ignore me!"

43\. "If you would sell bath water, I would be there to buy them all"

44\. "I love you nerd."

45\. "You are here"

46\. "I'm right here"

47\. "Jump"

48\. "You were death!"

49\. "I hate that I love you."

50\. "Leave me alone!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave your asks or ideas in the comments below.


	19. Choose your ship. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added 20!!

1\. "Stop trying to protect me, you only hurt yourself"

2\. "I used to think I'm alone "

3\. "Sing with me now, love, and for the rest of our lives "

4\. "They aren't worth it"

5\. "It would be better if I got killed"

6\. "Why, nobody cares about me enough"

7\. "I'm the cold, why aren't you freezing around me?"

8\. "Imma wife you real quick"

9\. "If I was an anime protagonist and you were my sister, I would get freaky in the first episode "

10\. "Are you the moon? Because you are not always complete."

11\. "You are the hottest bitch in this place "

12\. "Do not scare me like that again, I care about you!"

13\. "If you are a virus, I would be the first one to have you"

14\. "Wifey~, come to me!"

15\. "You are giving me a tooth ache with your sweetness"

16\. "You are my senpai "

17\. "You are a hot badass, mamas"

18\. "I would love to be your new cat"

  
19\. "Coffee monster."

20\. "Die in hell you stupid cheater."

21\. "I guess you are my girl now"

22\. "I will eat you"

23\. "You are more cute than a wall"

24\. "Into the unknown "

25\. "You've got friends on the other side"

26\. "I hate you!"

27\. "Dance in the dark"

28\. "I don't want you to be scared of me."

29\. "You are slowly killing yourself like that"

30\. "You are my soulmate, so please, give me a second chance."

31\. "I'm the bad guy"

32\. "Sleepy head"

33\. "You are slowly killing me."

34\. " I'm the one who needs to protect you! Not the other way around."

35\. "Are you his love child or something?"

36\. "I cannot move on from you"

37\. "You are a perfect goddess."

38\. "I choose your outfit."

39\. "So you are a villain, why would I care? I love you for you."

40\. "Baby?"

41\. "Please respond me!"

42\. "Do not ignore me!"

43\. "If you would sell bath water, I would be there to buy them all"

44\. "I love you nerd."

45\. "You are here"

46\. "I'm right here"

47\. "Jump"

48\. "You were death!"

49\. "I hate that I love you."

50\. "Leave me alone!"

51\. "Stop fucking hurting me"

52\. "I love you"

53\. "Stay with me, I beg you!"

54\. "I cannot love somone who betrayed me"

55\. "I'm dating someone."

56\. "He is my boyfriend."

57\. "Can you explode me? I have no reason to be a hero."

58\. "That damn nerd"

59\. "Uravity"

60\. "Bird face"

61\. "Father?!"

62\. "Dont you dare touch me!"

63\. "I'm the bad guy "

64\. "What? You never played YouTuber simulator?"

65\. "Where are we? GTA 5?"

66\. "I love you damn it! Why is so hard to confess some stupid feelings for a loser!"

67\. "All might would be proud."

68\. "What you do with your mother is your business!"

69\. "Why am I tied up like in 50 shades of Gray?"

70\. "You're mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave your asks or ideas in the comments below.


	20. "I cannot move on from you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I cannot move on from you" x Daminette

_"I'm sorry Beloved, we need to break up."_

_"B-but wh-y, look I know I'm not the best girlfriend or anything but-"_

_She couldn't finish her sentence she was cut of by his lips pressed on hers._

_That break her heart, 'if he wants a break up, why is he breaking my heart more' she thought. She didn't close her eyes into the kiss, she wasn't even kissing back._

_That scared Damian, he opened his eyes to see her eyes were red from tears. He tried to press his mouth to make her kiss back._

_Didn't work. Then he put his hand on her cheeks, letting the tears fall, he pressed his tongue on her lower lip, asking for permission. She didn't to anything for 10 seconds, then she accepted, letting his tongue to explode in her mouth._

_After they broke the kiss. A trail of saliva was between them._

_"Leave." Mari said (my baby..)_

_"W-what?"_

_"You broke up with me, why are you still here?"_

_"Beloved-"_

_"Do not call me that, leave before I call the police. And I don't give a fuck who you are, I will make sure they arrest you." She said in a cold tone._

_"Baby-"_

_"I said LEAVE FOR GODDS SHAKE" she screamed._

_He didn't have a chance to explain. So he leaves, broken hearted, guilty and sadness in his own words, 'why can't I be somone normal, why can't I be with the ones I love?'._

_After he left, Marinette broke down, that night she decided to leave Gotham, no reason for her to stay._

* * *

2 months later. 

He couldn't sleep. 

He couldn't eat.

He couldn't smile.

He couldn't laugh.

His angel was gone, and it was all his fault. 

In the living room. 

"Look Demon spawn, I don't know what happened with you or Pixie-pop, but I'm calling her-"

"You can't Jason, she blocked all of us. Whatever Damian did, its really FUCKING bad." Said Tim

"WHAT HAPPENED DAMIAN, FUCKING TALK TO US-" screamed Jason

They couldn't believe, Damian was on his knees, crying.

"I-I broke up with her"

Those words left the brothers speechless 

"What why?" Said Dick 

"I-I wanted to keep her safe, I'm still Robin and I can't lose her."

"But you already did." Said Tim

"H-how?

"She left Gotham 2 months ago"

His eyes widened. 'H-his angel was really g-gone'

"W-what?" His voice was a whisper.

"She started her own business and she is a singer. " said Alfred out of nowhere 

"What?-LET ME SEE" said Jason.

And the video started with Marinette looking emotionless:

_"Hello Paris, NeTi here, hope you are all happy to be here"_

_And then the music started :_

_Always, Always  
We were always together, weren’t we?  
Always, Always  
I was always thinking of you  
You also felt this way, you were the same  
These feelings of ours consumed everything  
Back then, back then  
I was willing to keep on living_

_You said that I reflected the true ‘you’_ _  
_

_You, filled with sadness, filled with hatred  
began idolizing me  
This 'idol’ you praise isn’t me - she doesn’t exist  
But back then, she was convenient for you  
A patchwork of memories  
  
I wonder what will come from your hesitation  
I’ll give you hints on how to live your life well  
My advice is soft and gentle;  
To be an oblate is to live in a present that never advances;  
To suddenly change your ways will immediately cut your everyday life in two  
We’ll be able to extinguish everything, from the minute we met up until now, just by reaffirming our love  
Fall down to the bottom of your consciousness and there I exist - the boundary that you lend your mouth and ears to  
I sing as a distraction  
In this daily life made out of foam  
You are no longer a “sparkling moment” for me  
  
I remember  
your  
scent  
  
Deep, deep in your consciousness  
You remain all alone  
On that day, at that time  
I dreamt a dream I’d already dreamt before  
On that day, at that time  
Much like that repeating dream I repeatedly thought of you  
  
I’m far more of a crybaby than you remember me being -  
I’m waiting here for you  
  
How are you going to live now?  
How are you going to keep living now?  
  
You’ll never change, remaining like this until the day you die  
Your true feelings have sunk to the bottom of a deep and dark swamp -  
Yes, they’ve built and built until they’ve flooded over  
  
The scene - our memories of those times  
beautiful memories stacked on top of each other  
Wonderful - fantastic - that girl was so much fun  
You hated that girl  
  
I’ve worked hard for myself -  
What have you done for yourself?  
When you notice the scattered pieces of the mirror  
You’ll realize I wanted you to notice  
  
Is this still going on? Is this still happening?  
Even though I’d been waiting for you  
Even though I loved you  
  
Eternal love only exists in distress  
Eternal love certainly doesn’t exist anywhere anymore._

_(Song "Mememe")_

With the brothers:

"Holy shit" Said Jason 

"Didn't she wanted to be a fashion designer?" Asked Dick

"She is doing music to distract herself." Said Alfred

"We need to see her, and you fucker need to apologize" said Jason

That night they flew to Paris.

* * *

With Marinette:

"I just now realized that your songs are about our ex-classmates and shit" said Chloe.

"Just now, that's something Chlo" said Mari 

"Anyways, you need to see your fans backstage. " said Chloe

"Yes." Said Mari.

* * *

With the Brothers:

"Breath Damian, we don't want you to have a panic attacks here" said Jason 

"He is right, and please let's not make a scene" said Tim

"Here we go" said Dick

After 2 minutes 

"Here is NeTi- Ah WTF?!"

"What Chlo- What in the name of Jesus ?"

The girls looked shocked, Chloe looked angry, Mari looked heartbroken.

"How those guys get here?!" Asked Chloe

"We got VIP tickets" said Jason 

"We are here to help Daminette to happen again." Said Tim

"THANK GOD, I thought I was the only one who wanted them back" Said Chloe.

Damian looked at Marinette, tears steaming on his face. 'My Angel'.

He got up and hugged the freezed girl. Letting his emotions out.

Mari didn't know what to do, beside hugging back

"Let's leave them alone " whispered Chloe.

The brothers nodded.

After they broke the hug, Damian looked in her eyes, oh how his heart broke to see his angel so sad.

"I made a mistake. **I cannot move on from you!** You marked my life, you are not my angel, you are my goddess. Please, take me back, I will not make the same mistake again, I will not leave you again, I will not make you suffer again, I dont wanna be your past, I wanna be your future, I dont wanna be like your ex-classmates"

Marinette looks like she is about to cry again.

"Dami!" She jumped on his arms, hooking up hand to his neck, letting the tears flow down on his shirt.

"I'm here Beloved, I'm here." And he will not leave ever again.


	21. Questions

Hello there my little bees! Today I decided to answer questions!

If you want you can send me some ^^

You can ask here, or on discord 

<https://discord.gg/RbWrDh>¯\\_༼ ಥ ‿ ಥ ༽_/¯

Thank you!

(And dont worry, updates will be arriving soon (￣ε￣〃)ｂ)


	22. Play toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings, I'm back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really proud of this one. This is my best piece I ever made.
> 
> And please leave a comment with what you thought of it!
> 
> And, enjoy.
> 
> TW: MATURE LANGUAGE.

**"I had sex with another girl. I cheated."**

What did she expect to be different this time?

It's all the same

She falls in love.

She flies 

But then she hits the grown.

Nothing ever changes.

No matter who she falls in love with.

They always leave her.

"W-what?" She said looking the boy dead in the eyes.

'Please dont leave me to...'

The poor girl prayed,  
Even tho, he had done the worst, she would forgive him! She loves him. But then-

The boy smirks. You can tell he was enjoying torturing her emotionally.

"What you heard babe. No one will love you, no one wants you."

He said in full conference.  
He knows, he knows she was going to forgive him, but what she couldn't tell was, that he was enjoying making her feel useless. 

Making her feel numb.

Making her think she is a nobody. 

"But you said! You said you are not like the others! YOU SAID YOU ARE DIFFERENT! YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!..."

After a little pause. The girl started crying. Her face being soaked in the wetness of her poor face. And then she continued.

"I-, I gived you my innocence, you had my first, you- you promised me we will get married at the space station...what changed now?...you fully known I was going to forgive you...why-, why are you playing with me like t-that?" Says the poor girl, bubbling some words along, she thought, again, like many times, she was going to end up with this him, but- like he said, by what it looks, no one loves her, everyone...her friends, her parents, all her loved ones abandon her...

He picks up her chin  
Looking at her beautiful blue eyes, filled with shining tears, like they were stars.

He, giving her a devilish smile,  
Giving her a hard glare, masking his amusement at the situation. 

"You are either dumb, or you like being a play toy. What cant you see angel? You aren't wanted."

'Being a play toy?' She thought,   
She was confused for a second. And then- it lighted like the sun in her head.  
Just how many people played her? Played her feelings, her care, her mentality. Every single person in her life?

"W-what was the girl's name?"  
She asked, at least that was her right to know, so she congratulate her for having the power to satisfy him.

"Some chick named Lila Rossi. That woman knows how to satisfy a man darling, that girl known how to make me scream in pleasure as I climaxed on her face"  
He said smiling wildly at her devastated face.

Again, the same girl who broke her every relationship. The girl who got everyone's heart.

"P-please get out." She said looking at the ground as her hands starting embracing her.

"That's what I was trying to do, have fun in your life, you might need some luck ladybug." He said giving her a wink, as he got out of the apartment."

After he left, the girl screamed out of her lungs, she screamed out of fear, out of betrayal, out of anger, out of sadness.

After like an hour after she calmed down.

She opened her phone to look at the time, and then she sees a message.

She opened.

Big mistake.

There was a video sent by Damian.

After the video, there was a message, saying 

'Enjoy.'

In the video, there were two people, and then it clicked, it was him and Lila, having sex, talking shit about her, making fun of her.

The video was like one of those sex scenes you see in movies, they looked like they were in love. 

She couldn't take it anymore.

She closed her phone, smashing it against the wall, as she started shaking violently, she couldn't breathe.  
A million thoughts came in her head, and then- she blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You want another another part of this? I'm waiting for suggestions!


	23. Play toy (1.5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the break down.

<https://yippeebee.tumblr.com/post/618141620445052928/play-toy-15>

I can't post imagines until I I repair my laptop, but I made a tumblr, where I'm going to post more about this short fanfic.

Play date (1.5) is up.


	24. Play toy (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing important here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️TW: none?⚠️
> 
> Thank you guys for the support, you are all amazing 🧡

After a while staring at nothing.

The girl opened her laptop again.

She looked to see a Twitter notification.

She decided she could look at it, 

she already seen the worst. 

So? What could be worse. 

When the girl opened Twitter, she could see hundreds of tags in different posts.

'Crap' she thought, thinking telling her moderators would be a bad idea. 

She stopped her laptop, getting the battery out. 

She looked over to see what state was her phone in.

Praying that it could still work.

She looked at it to see, it was still turned on.

'Ah, shit', she said as she cut her finger into the broken screen.

Pleading that the microphone it's still working...she makes a call...

A call that she could regret her entire life making.

Or one that could save her from her hell of a life.

The girl dialed the number, kinda thinking 'how the heck do I still remember it'.

The phone begins to ring.

She waited... after 4 seconds  
Somone answers...

"Hello, how can I help you with?" Said the man on the other line

'COLE!' The girl shouted in her head, happy to hear the man speaking after so much time.

"H-hey Cole, I-it's been a while, hasn't it?..." the girl stutters as she spoke her sentence.

"Mari? Princess, its that you?" Said the man in happiness and hope.

"Yes Cole, it's me...Uhm can you talk? I dont wanna interrupt something important..." said the girl worrying to not get the man in trouble.

"Yes I can, I always have time for you...Wait, are you crying?" Said the man realizing that the girl was breathing heavily and stuttering a lot. 

"That doesn't matter now...Is Nathan with you?... I kinda need your help." Said Mari hopeful they could do something. But on the other hand, she was afraid, she was fearing that her past actions would make the situation worse and them not helping.

"One moment Mari." He said as he put down the telephone to get search the other man.

After some like 10 minutes of silence 

Sounds were heard from the other line

"Hello? Marinette, are you there?" Said the other man as he breathed heavily, probably after running.

"Hey Nathan, n-nice to hear of you again" the girl smiled thru her tears, like the males could see her.

"Oh my goddess, are you ok? Why are you crying? I can hear your voice trying to hold pain." Said the man, addressing her like she didn't do stupid things in the past.

"Dosen't matter, can you help me?... i-i have some "issues", if you can can them that." Says Marinette making her voice strong to hold the fear of their response.

"Y-yes, yes of course- do you need a ride? I can send the boys to pick you up... I mean if you want to meet up, or you need some money? I can send you some-"

"Nathan, let her talk, you are making her panic more than she already is" said Cole trying to calm the two of them.

After the girl collected her self so she could talk without making anyone panic.

"Yes, if you could send someone to pick me it would be nice, it's my room still available?" Said the girl as she chuckles a bit after saying the last part.

"Yes, it's all the same. Tell me your location, I'm coming to get you." Said Cole.

After she told them her location, the conversation went on for a bit. Until the subject she feared came at light.

"When you get here, we will discuss your punishment, don't worry, it wont be that bad, but I will not assume you it's not a little painful, you know how the boys are." Said Nathan. Making sure not to scare her away.

"I understand, after all, what I did wasn't exactly the best way of handling the situation I was in." Said Mari kinda relived that they still got her back.

"Ok, Cole it's on his way, I'm back to my office so I could prepare when you came back. Some of the people missed you, you know?" Said Nathan softly.

"I assume you I know, well, good night, I see you... when I get there." Said Mari as she looked around to see how much she has to pack.

"Yes, and good night to you too." Said the man prepared to close the call.

"Wait- Nathan... thank you. This means so much to me..." said the girl.

"No need that bullshit, I am not that old, I know all of us make mistakes." Said the man, bringing the age as reference that normally, people wouldn't understand some things depending on how old they are.

"Whatever you say old man, good night."said Mari.

"Good night."

The call ended.

'Now, let's start packing.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want more ot this? Comment your suggestions down below!   
> I live to read your comments 👀


	25. Welcome to the family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello there lovely!🧡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️!!TW: Mention of abuse, mature language!! Read at your own risk⚠️

It was a normal day for Marinette Cheng.

Working.  
Working.  
Working.  
Working.

Did I say working?

Well who could blame her. Working at a the office would never be easy...

After a while,   
She heard a knock on the door.

She looked up to see her dear mother bringing her a cup of coffee.

"Hello maman." Said Mari looking up from her papers putting her significant sweet smile on her face.

"Hello ma chérie, how is work going?" Asked her mother gently patting her head softly.

"Its going ok, it would be great if it would be that much." Said the girl looking at her mother with tired eyes.

Sabine looked at her little girl with a soft glare.

"So, how is it for you? Got any new clients?" Said Marinette while picking her cup.

"Well, yes and no." Said the woman looking at her daughter.

Mari blinked two times,   
'What did she just said?' Thought the girl.

"What do you mean by that maman?" Asked Marinette.

"Well, I have a mission for you, after your training today. You need to go to this club." Said Sabine putting a picture on her desk.

Mari looked at the picture.   
'That's where the fricking Joker goes?! What the-' 

"I know what you think" says Sabine pulling out a tissue after Marinette dropped the little cup of coffee on her lap.

Marinette looked at her mother with a 'no-shit-sherlock' look.

"But, we have heard that he's abusing his girlfriend" said Sabine trying to convince her Daughter.

"Mom, that's basically their relationship, he's a psychopath who manipulates and kills, and his girlfriend is well known to be seduced and manipulated by him" said Mari searching the article on her laptop.

"I know that, but a trust worthy source told me that she is seeking for help, but she can't get away from him" said her mother feeling pity for the woman.

"I-" Mari looked at her mother ready to refuse but then realization hit her.

"Ok, I'll do it, but I need a male body costume, dont forget I have some "things" in the way" said Marinette getting up from her desk, putting the papers down.

"On it ma chérie." Said Sabine smiling at her daughter.

After her mother left

The started thinking how she can convince Joker to give his girlfriend.

And then it hit.

'Money' thought the girl, 

'But hes well known to get the money and shooting the person after' she thought.

Well, she didn't want to die tonight.  
'Hmm, maybe getting him drunk enough to not realize what hes doing?' She thought looking at an her desk.

She walked to it and opened one of the looks.  
'Sleeping pills? Well, at least give it a try' she thought.

***

After 6 hours, everything was ready, she was looking convincing enough. 

The pills were on her pocket.  
She took a bodyguard with her just in case.

"Be careful love. Please come back safe." Said her mother.

"I will maman, don't forget to prepare the room for our guest" Marinette said to her mother as the woman fixed her tie.

"I'll see you later ma'am, I'll make sure to bring her home" said the guard as they got into the limousine.

***  
The drive was long enough for the two of them to discuss how the plan would work.

"So, when we get there my name will be Benjamin Oliver, I am 35 years old, a rich man looking for a partner." Said Mari pulling out the fake Id. 

"Yes, when we get there I will be behind you with the money."  
Said the bodyguard looking at the road

"Yes, before that I need to bait him into drinking something so I can put the pills in" said Mari verifying her pocket for the pills.

"Understand sir."   
***

When they got there, the two of them blended in with the other people when a voice came behind her.

"Eyyy, my old pal!" Said the intoxicated voice.

She turned around to see Joker himself behind her holding a glass of vine.

'Well, that was quick, now just go with the flow' the girl thought.

"Oh hello Joker. How are you doing?" Asked Marinette making her voice strong and masculine.

"Ya know, business as usual" said the man taking a seat beside her. 

"Ah I see. Well, i heard some rumors that you sell something special." Said the girl trying to bring up the situation.

The man took a while to think what she meant until the realization hit him.

"Oh yea. Why? Are you intrested?~" said the intoxicated man.

Mari put her hand around his shoulder trying to put the pills in his drink.

"Yes, I am indeed. How much?" Asked Marinette after finally putting the pills on his.

"Whoa, pal, dont you wanna see her first?" Laughed the man at her serious face.

"Well yes, I would love to see the lady." Said the girl making a sign to the guard to come with her.

"Follow me my friend." Said the man as he started to push people out of the way. 

They walked to the other side of the club when they stood infront of a golden haired woman In a short sparkly dress.

The woman had bruises on her arms and legs, While her neck was covered in a little bandage that was just hanging there like it was supposed to be on the floor a long time ago.

"Oh Harley, I would want you to meet my friend...uhm..?" The man looked at her waiting for an answer.

"Benjamin. Benjamin Oliver." Said Mari looking at the woman who started shaking after seeing them.

"So how much would you pay for the chick?"Asked Joker, not carrying about the poor female form behind him.

Marinette clapped her hand and the bodyguard opened a suitcase full of packs of 500 dollars. 

"Is this enough?"asked Marinette observing the man starting to yawn.

"Yes. Now Harley dear, you are going with Benji while i-" Joker could finish his line as he collapsed on the floor with his face on the couch.

"Quinn, you are coming with me." Said Marinette as she pulled out a little outfit out of the guards backpack.

Harley looked at her Puddin one last time before she nodded her head and took the outfit.

"Go to the bathroom and change, the guards will distract the people so they wont come here, understood?" Asked the girl.

Harley nodded and headed to the girls bathroom with Marinette following behind.

*** 

After the woman changed, they got out of the club getting into the limousine.

After some moments of silence Harley started speaking.

"Listen here man, just because you got me out of there doesn't mean I'm going to be your sex toy, got it?" Said Quinn trying to make her voice sound angry.

Marinette just nodded her head and the drive continued in silence.

*** 

When they got to the mansion.

Harley tried to make a run but her leg gived up on her after the first 5 steps.

"No need to run Harls. We are making sure you are safe" said Marinette helping the woman get up from the cold stone.

Harley tried to argue but she was too tired to fight back, so she accepted her faith.

Once they got inside, they were greeted with the warm of the household.

"Marinette, my baby! You are safe!" Said her mother running at her from the stairs.

"Wait, what?" Questioned Harley as she sat down on the warm couch.

Marinette washed her face with a tissue removing her masculine makeup from her face and taking the wig off.

"Whoa, a Kinder Egg with surprises aren't ya?" Said Harley laughing a little.

"Hello dear, my name is Sabine Cheng, welcome in our home."  
Said Sabine handling the woman a pack of ice.

"Sabine Cheng? As the popular Lawyer?" Asked Harley out of curiosity.

"Yes, that Sabine" smiled Sabine as she saw the girl started to panic.

"Dont worry, we are good guys, we wont turn you in, but we want to help you get better." Says Marinette as she took off her suit.

"How does your husband let you take random strangers in?" Asked Harley chuckling a bit as she felt more relaxed.

Marinette's smiley face turning stoic as the words got out of her mouth.

"Did I say something wrong?" Asked Quinn worryingly.

"No-no, just my ex-husband wasn't a man of his word" said Sabine patting gently Harley's hair.

 **"He is a disgraceful man and a cheater."** Said an old man coming down stairs.

"Hello Master Fu. I forgot to tell you about our guest." Said Mari as she got up to hug the old man.

"Dont worry about that little ladybug, everything is ok." Smiled the man at the girl.

 **"And welcome to the family Harleen** " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to talk to me in the comments!  
> I live to read them 💕👀


	26. Play toy (teaser)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there

So I kinda need your help...

If you want, you can send me the perfect person to be with Marinette. She really needs love, and I am too tired to think about something...

The character can be invented by you, anything besides ML and DC.

Send me their names, age, occupations and if you want, popularity.

The character can be an OC!

Thank you for listening!💕

(P.S:the character can be any gender you want, but I would prefer 2 (characters) so I can choose, again you aren't obligated to do so! Thank you for reading!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You dont need to if you dont want to!


	27. Play toy (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello there lovely, hope you are having a great day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️!!TW: NONE!!⚠️

_"You lied to me! Ryan, do you fucking think I'm some kind of toy?! A toy do to all your dirty work?!_ " 

The girl gasped as her eyes snapped open.

She looked around to see they were still on the ride.

"Ah I see your awake princess. You slept for a while" said Cole patting gently her back.

'The only person who I let to call me princess' she thought.

"Yea, are we there?" Asked Marinette as she looked at the window.

"Almost." Said the man smiling kindly at her

They stood in silence for some minutes, after a while Cole tried to make a conversation.

"So, how do I ask this... princess why did you ran away, reminder, you jumped out of the plane without a any protection, plus the police was after you for months."

"Well yea, being on the run for almost a year wasn't exactly the best feeling. But I met awesome people during it." Said the girl remembering the people who she meet.

"The homeless people? Where you end up being in a coma for 2 weeks?" Asked the man sarcastically.

"Oh shush, some idiots burned the abandoned place where we where staying. " said the girl remembering how kindly those people let her in.

"Whatever you say princess, but were here." Said Cole getting out of the car.

As soon as she got out of the car, she saw Nathan at the entrance of the lab

She ran to hug him.

The man returned the hug almost immediately.

"Oh Mari, how glad I am that you are here."  
Said Nathan patting her head.

"I am too old man, I am too."  
Said Mari as she realised from the hug.

"Let's go to your room, your things will be there." Said Cole as they entered the laborator.

**

After like 30 minutes of unpacking, Marinette changed her clothes, looking around the room.  
'Exactly it was when I first got here.' She thought, remembering when her adoptive parents abandoned her at the lab.

She felt a chill down her spine.  
'What the?', She looked at her mirror. 

"'Why are we here again?', Aiden, you are doing this? You know exactly why." Said Marinette walking to the mirror to wipe it.

"They the only ones who I still trust on this earth." She said walking back to her bed.

A message appeared on the window.

'"They are going to sent you back to the C.I.A"' she readed in her mind.

"If they do so, I will most probably have no choice but to go back. We both know I'm too week and tired to go back on running." Said the girl softly. 

Aiden was the only one who was with her all the time. She loves him, his her brother, but he sometimes can be really annoying.

"Good night Aiden, I'm really tired after all that happened." She said as she turned off the light.

**  
 _ **"SHE'S A MONSTER, SHE TRIED TO KILL ME!"** Shouted Tom as he started crawling out of the door._

_Nathan ran up to Marinette, kneeling beside her kid form._

_"Hey, hey, Marinette, I know is hard to let your parents go, but here, we can protect you."_   
_Said the man, putting his arms around her little shoulders._

_"I dont need protection, I have Aiden, Aiden can protect me, Aiden will protect me. Aiden isn't scared of the monsters anymore." Said the little girl as she started tearing up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to tell me what you think, I live to read you comments 👀


	28. Please read.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be careful, it's a serious topic.

<https://yippeebee.tumblr.com/post/619360875296538624/tw-sensitive-topic>

If you want to know what is this, please be aware that it's about a sensitive topic that I had to go throu. 


	29. Update! (Please Read!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is connected to the last chapter. I ask of you to please click that link before reading this chapter. The last chapter is a serious topic, and may be sensitive to some of you. This is referenced to that topic so if you do not like it, please don't read this!

Hi guys! I would first like to start this off and say I am not Deea. I am a friend of hers who was asked to update y'all here on A03, and her tumblr account. Deea is on a break, but she won't be gone for long. I ask you to please click this link, it will link you to the full update! As I said in the chapter description, please be mindful that this is related to a sensitive topic. Do not click this if you can't handle it! -Hailey 💕

https://yippeebee.tumblr.com/post/619443925052243968/hi-guys-i-would-first-like-to-start-this-off-and

Edit: I don't know how to link this (sorry I'm new) so please just hold this down and search it! Thank you!


	30. Gomen ne, Gomen ne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️TW: VERY SERIUS TOPICS AND SUBJECTS! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!⚠️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deea here. I decided to post a draft.
> 
> Don't forget to tell me your thoughts.  
> I love to real all the comments.

Dirty.

Marinette felt dirty.

No, she felt miserable.

"Why am I like this?" she questioned between her silent sobbing.  
  
She fucked it up.

How could she let him do that?

Isn't she the hero of Paris?

How a hero could let something so miserable happen to her?

We will never know.

"I'm weak." She says looking at her naked body

She looked at the bite marks on her breasts and neck.

"Fuck" she says as she puts her hands on the sink so she would not fall.

_"You **whore.** I was **wrong,** you are like the **others,** you aren't a fucking **angel.** Angels **don't fuck everyone down town!** Look at you! Full of **hickies.** I **regret** fucking **being with you"** said her boy-- ex-boyfriend out of rage._

"He's right, I'm the devil for hurting him like that..." She said sitting on the cold bathroom floor.

_She was called in the principal's office after school with Lila._

_She was wearing a long sleeved hoodie and some sweatpants. She didn't want to bring attention to her self. The school already **hated** her._

_When they got into the principal's office,_

_Lila **pushed** her on the hard enough for her to hit her head on the desk. Before she falls,_

_she sees the principal half **naked**. _

_She feels that she is getting unconscious but the girl still hears_

_Lila saying " **sleeping** with the **principal** for **good grades**? what a **whore**!" And saw a flash going on her bloody face._

She got a notification on her phone.

Curiosity got the best out of her and she looked

**B A D! M I S T A K E!**

There were thousands of messages from her school.

The students were calling her **names**.

Telling her to **kill her self**.

Telling her if they see her **they will push her infront of a bus.**

Telling her to never go to their school again.

'Lila **posted the video**...the video is going viral...the video was sent to her school' she thought. 

'no- NO- _**NO, NO, NO, NO!**_ ' she screamed in her head.

"Hey Marinette? Are you in the bathroom?"

She heard Tikki saying on the other side of the door.

The poor kwami wan in recovery after an akuma.  
The little god was passed out for weeks.

"I'm going in. I'm getting worried!"

Marinette started to panic.

" **NO, PLEASE, I BEG YOU, LEAVE ME ALONE!** "  
The poor female yelled.

"What is wro- **OH MY GOD, MY LITTLE LADYBUG, WHAT HAPPENED WITH YOU BABY?"**   
Screams Tikki being immediately beside her.

"I- " the girl wanted to talk but her throat started to close from crying so much.

"Shhh hey, I'm here, Mama Tikki is here. Please calm down" said the little god as she embraced Marinette's nose strongly.

After what felt like hours. Mari stopped crying.

She put Tikki in her bedroom.

She feels guilty for making the little kwami cry, the poor thing was still healing.

She looked at her broken self on the mirror.

'im sorry, im sorry. I'm so fucking sorry' she apologized over and over again in her head. 

She wanted to scream those stupid words.

But she couldn't- 

**She IS the one at fault after all.**

**The principal didn't mean it?! ISN'T THAT RIGHT?!**

**LILA DIDN'T MEAN TO FILM THE VIDEO! SHE IS A SWEETHEART!**   
  
**SHE'S LADYBUG'S BEST FRIEND AFTER ALL!**

**ISN'T THAT RIGHT ALYA?!**

**SHE DOESN'T HURT ANYONE!**

**ISN'T THAT RIGHT ADRIEN?!**

**SHE IS PERFECT! RIGHT FRIENDS?!**

**MARINETTE-**

**MARINETTE IS A BULLY! RIGHT DUPONT?!**

**MARINETTE IS A LIAR! RIGHT SABRINA?!**

**MARINETTE IS A PORNSTAR! RIGHT MAX?! AND I SWORE YOU WERE THE SMART ONE!**

**MARINETTE IS A CHEATER! SHES THE DEVIL! RIGHT DAMIAN?!**

The girl could not stand her self anymore.

She dressed up

Looked at Tikki in pity for having such a ladybug.

She kissed the little God's head.

And got out of the room.

She got out of the bakery. Running fast to the Eiffel Tower.

When the little ladybug got to the towe

The girl got into the elevator, feeling kinda stressed that before

she got out she got some new **messages**.

The female feels guilty for not doing that. 

'Maybe it's was something important' but she couldn't careless at the moment.

The elevator stopped at the top of the Tower.

Marinette got out.

Looked around to admire the view of the night.

After some minutes.

She stepped forward.

_**9 steps, 8 steps, 7 steps...** _

.  
.  
.

... **One** step closer to freedom...

'' **Gomen ne, Gomen ne** (I'm sorry, I'm sorry)''

As the words were spoken

**Darkness**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your thoughts.


	31. Anonymous new member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For personal reasons,, this is a joke

I kinda made an AU?

<https://weloveanonhere.tumblr.com/post/619922137831145473/for-personal-reasons-this-is-a-joke-i-go>

Tell me what you think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think?


	32. 2D Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi loves!  
> Here is a short fic while I'm working on the other ones!  
> Dont forget to let me know what you think :)  
> The key word are more black than the others...  
> I would like you (if you want) to make a theory with them ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

"This idiotic brother of mine-"  
Said Damian, looking the girl he loves.

_When I first met you, it was in a small room full of boxes._

He enjoyed seeing her smile. It makes his heart melt-   
With the smile that the girl has, can light a room full of darkness.

Across the glasses, your eyes were glittering.

Those big blue eyes- you can stare at them for days without getting bored. 

He adores to see the glitter in those eyes when he says something sweet to her.  
It made him feel loved and special.

_For a month since then~_   
_We were together from the morning till night._

'A 3 A.M chatroom' he thought.  
'she's awake!' he was amazed to see the dedication the girl put in this small things that she didn't need to do. 

He enjoyed seeing her care. Even with the tired eyes and darkness lower her eyes, she still had the will to do anything in her power to be there just in time.

Even though we lived in different worlds-  
You were gentle and nice to me.

'how is she so gentle?' he thought, seeing her help Alfred cook.

After some minutes, he sees her helping Tim with his coffee and giving Jason advice how to not kill people.

_I'm sorry!_   
_I can't come out from this screen-_   
_I'm a guy from the 2D world._

He was happy to see her enter the chatroom... But something was strange. She didn't look happy, she looked sad, she looked done with living. 

'im sorry I can't help, that I can't be with you there love'

_No matter how strong my feelings are_   
_I cannot be touched by you_

Damian was **mad**...he started growing feeling for a girl who he can't even **touch**. 

He felt anger on his self for falling.  
It wasn't his fault tho, the stupid **script** is telling him to do so.

He just wanted to hug her, it's that to much to ask?

_I'm sorry!_   
_I cannot tell you my true feelings_   
_I'm a guy from the 2D world_

'she missed a chatroom...' he thought worryingly. Yes. He knows she has friends, she has a family- but it still worried him when she missed a chatroom or a call.

Some time later the chatroom open.  
It was a new one, a one where he wasn't included. 

The guy looked up at the screen to see the sweet angel with a black swollen eye.

At that moment he wanted to scream. Why he can't be there? He isn't even in the chatroom to begin with!

_Aside from the lines of the script_   
_I cannot talk to you_

Some days passed. 3 days if I'm not wrong. He wanted to ask her about what happened? Was she abused? Was she bullied? But he can't. The script is blocking him from talking.

'why can't never have something good in my life? All of this will end too quickly' he thought as he looked at his phone to see how much time is till the next chatroom.

_But I want to let you know how I feel_   
_I am grateful for meeting you..._

"I'm so grateful that at least they are still with me..." He can hear Marinette say.

' I am grateful to beloved... I am to. '  
He thought sadly. He knew this beautiful time will end.

_I like that side of you_   
_Don't forget... I'm the only one for you._

' so she started to like someone...' great. Now he will have more little time with her.

'Will she even like me if I was there?' thought the guy as he looked at the painted background that he has to stay in.

_One month since then_  
 _You took another game from a box_  
 _Started installing it_  
 _And took your attention there_.

'why is she missing so many chatroms ?' he looked at his phone to see she didn't participate in 7 of the chatrooms and didn't answer any calls.

He saw the phone open, probably to show a notification, he saw through the camera, the girl was on her computer, she was playing a game Called "doki doki literature club"

'Fantastic, even more little **time**.'

_Ah, that's right...games have endings..._   
_I'm a guy from the 2D world_

'another good ending I see...' he thought as the girl laughed softly at the ending she got.

She finished one of his brother's route. 

'At least I spent **my time with you**.'

_No matter how much I long for you_   
_As soon as you are bored_   
_It's **over**_

'she looks so depressed...I feel useless... Why can't I just be there? **In the real world**?'

He saw Mari get more and more **sad**... The glitter in her eyes stopped showing being overwhelmed by **sadness** and anger.

Would this still happen if he was there? 

Well... He will never know, after all... **He's not real**

_I'm sorry!_   
_To tell you the truth, I've been dreaming..._   
_I'm a guy from the 2D world_

After she finished another route. She started opening the game less and **less**. He still could hear her cry thought the screen.

He still could hear her saying how awful the people are being to her.

'I can only dream about being there with you My love... It's not easy for me to hear your cries for help to **deaf ears.'**

_For just a little bit_   
_I wanted to be happy with you_   
**_In the outside world_ **

He saw that she started to close herself. She started not to care that much. 

He also noticed that she stayed hours in the bathroom, crying and god knows what. 

'I never believed in god, but at this moment... I want him to hear me and let me be there for you...'

Some weeks later... She entered a route... **His route.**

"The last it's the most precious, isn't it **Dove**?" She says as she buys the **gold** needed to play his route and play all the chatrooms.

He could swear he teared up.  
'It is finally **my turn'** he thought as he hurried up to open the chatroom

He was so grateful that he could hear her laugh during the short scripted phone call.

After months of silence. The family was lighting up again.

Tim's obsessions with coffee  
Jason's teasing  
Grayson's dad jokes.

But something didn't feel right...they got to the end fast...really fast... **Too fast**...

The screen shows the good ending.

He was happy... But was **she**?

Damian saw Marinette's smile fall quickly after she finished the after end.

'what is happening?' he questioned worryingly. 

He noticed a chair in the middle of the room where the light was.

'no- **NO** -' he thought as he run up to the big screen that was separated the two of them.

He noticed her get on the chair with a little chain in her hand.

' **NO, PLEASE GOD, MAKE HER STOP!'** he prayed, yelling to **deaf ears**.

The phone stopped... meaning the battery was **dead**.

The guy backed up the big screen. Letting tears fall down his cheek

_But please remember this about me..._   
_I am really grateful_   
_**That you loved me...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I love you so much ♡


	33. A cold hearted Queen [1/?]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Royal!Mari AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️WARNING: MENTION OF PEDOPHILIA!⚠️
> 
> (Mari and her brothers were doing a Q&A on Twitter and some interesting things came out)
> 
> (I hate tom, and I will hate him till I die, cant change my mind)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (You want this to continue ? And I generally hate Tom, don't ask why-)  
> if you want, you can go follow my tumblr, i post ideas and you can give me ur opinion there;  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yippebee
> 
> good day/night luvs


	34. Love of three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, back at it again, this time with some fluff?  
> IDK enjoy-🌝

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️TW: NON

_"I will never leave you alone." said the man she loved the most._

_She looked around to see his face. Once she found it, the girl smile brightly at her lover._   
_"You won't get rid of me that easily demon." she said as she sat down in front him, picking up his hands to her cheeks and then kissing them._

"Baby?" asked the loving voice her husband.

Marinette looked at her loved one face and smiled relaxed at him.

"You scared me for a second, you zoomed out baby." said her husband as he got up to hug her lovingly.

"Just remembered some bad memories, that's all dear."  
She said as she returned the hug.

"Aww, that's no good baby. Hmmm, how we can repair that?...Ahhh, I know." Said the man as he let go of the hug.

"How so?" curiosity speaking it's mind thru her words.

"Cuddles." said her husband as he pulled her into his lap as he sat on the couch.

"Felix! No-"

"Felix, yes"

Leaving no room to argue, Marinette accepted her faith and let them cuddle.

After what felt like hours, a ding was heard from the door of their apartment. 

The two of them looked at the door, wandering who could be at this late hour. 

"What? You guys are not happy to see me?" said the man in a black suit.

After waking up from their sleepy state, Marinette jumped off the couch and run into the man's arms.

"Hello love." Said Felix as he got up to kiss the man's cheek.

"Hello babe, and hello peach." Said the guy as he kissed Felix and Marinette.

"How was your trip, Peter?" Asked Mari as the three of them sat down in the living room.

"Not as good without you two...I missed you both so much." Said Peter embracing the two of them strongly.

The three of them stayed in comfortable silence.

"So...baby, what flashback did you had this time?" Asked Felix.

"Hm? Oh, nothing important." Said Mari trying to avoid the subject.

"It's not nothing, you scared me. I called you name multiple times and you didn't answer." He said as he careless her cheek.

"Uhm, my beautiful wife and husband, I feel kinda left out."  
Said Peter moving his hands up and down to be noticed.

"Nothi-"  
"Our babydoll zoomed out and didn't tell me what it was." 

Peter looked at Marinette's face, her cheeks going red because of embarrassment.

"Peach. I'm going to ask you what it was, no need to be embarrassed, after all you called us daddy on live t-" 

"OHH SHHH!" Yelled Mari as she put her hands on her face to cover the blush on her face.

Felix smiled softly and kisses her forehead gently.

"I- ok fine, it was some unpleasant memories. Some that I want to forget." Said the girl as she let her arms fell beside her.

The boys looked at one another.  
"Ohh." Said both at the same time.

"Peach, hey, it's ok, we are here for you. We love you. We protect you like you protect us." Peter said as the two of them bring Marinette back on the couch between them.

Mari smiled softly then a bold line came in her head.  
She giggled a bit then said.

"You guys have no idea how beautiful you are, and how lucky I am to have you both" she leaned to Peter's ear and whispered " even in your hero costumes" she said loud enough for the two of them to hear.

The two of them stayed in silence, trying to process her attempt of flirting.

After some second the two of them had a little bit of blush on their cheeks.

"Baby, you are bad at flirting. How can you not include yourself?" Felix winked at Peter and bring Marinette's chin up to make eye contact with her.

"Vendetta is a pretty good looking hero, the anonymous mask, the black outfit...how tall are you in your costume." He smiled innocently at the end

Mari was bright red, but smiled softly at him.

"We are all hot, shut the fuck up." Said Peter kissing their heads.

"Ok y'all dorks, time to go zzzz." Mari jumped off the couch running into the closet.

The two of them laughed as they looked after her.

"Well, should we go with her darling?" Asked Felix.

"Let's go Mr.Parker"

_**U.S, Gotham City 3:10 AM** _

_*Bzzz bzz* *bzzzz bzzz*_

Damian growled as he picked up his phone.

"What the fuck you want Adrien?" He asked in irritation.

"Hah, you finally answered? I thought you are going to be embarrassed or at least not sleeping with everyone you see on sight." He could hear Adrien's anger throu the phone.

'what?' he looked at the other side of the bed to see a naked woman beside him.

"Waking up to reality I see. Ha, you are making a fool of yourself. How could you? How fucking could you? I knew you were heartless, but I didn't know you will get this low." He sounded...disappointed...that was the word?

"What the hell do you mean? I don't have time to play your games Agreste." He was annoyed, 'doesn't this idiot know the time zone difference?'

"I regret ever meeting you. I regret ever introducing Mari, oh my little princess. I have to call her to see if she's ok..." He heard him whisper the last part.

Oh, then he remembered.

"I break the ties with the Wayne family. Don't worry about public pose. I will make sure to ruin you. Listen Wayne, you chose the wrong person to mess with. Mari is more powerful than me and you don't even know it."

_he hung up_

'what the hell?' he wondered

'no, no she can't, I would know, that little girl is stuck in a adult's body, she doesn't know the world.' he thought.

"Hello handsome~ up for another round?" Asked the brunette beside him.

"Oh of course." He rolled on top of her.

_**France, Paris 9:28 AM** _

Marinette felt the sun light in her eyes.

"Morning my sweethearts" she said as she started to shake her husbands.

Peter woke up first, pulling Mari back to bed.

"Where ya going peach, it's early, come snuggle." He said.

Mari chuckles softly, kissing on top of his head.  
"Adrien called darling. I have to see him. He just found out about...you know."

"Just now?" Peter said jokingly.

"Yes, you know how slow he is with social media. After all, his father is still in home arrest." She said gently.

After some seconds in silence, they heard something move in the other side of the bed.

Felix sit up, stretching and looking around.

"Good morning baby, love." He said after softly looking at them.

"Good Morning moonshine. Ok, you guys can make breakfast? I'm going." Said Mari as she left the master bedroom.

"Wha-" Felix was about to yell after her but stopped by Peter.

"Shut your pretty ass mouth and snuggle with me." He cuddle Felix closely as the man growled annoyed.

Paris, Major's restaurant 9:53 AM

"Marinette!" Adrien called out from one of the table.

"Hello Adrien, how have you been?" Asked Mari as she sat beside him.

"I am fine, I should ask you that question. How are you feeling M'lady? I wanted to rip that little shit's head when I found out from Kagami and Luka." He said quick, she could tell he was worried, the poor boy was stressed after getting his mother back and his father's home arrest.

"I am doing fine, better than ever actually, I'm feeling more mature and comfortable with myself." She smiled as she saw he relaxed a bit.

"Ok...why didn't you tell me? I could help you Mari, you grow up to be like a sister and a mother to me." He sounded sad, distressed.

"Sunshine, you were cut up with your own life, I needed some time alone, to make myself confident again." She said carefully.

Adrien left tears leave his eyes at his distress. 

"Ok...tell me, how is Sabine, how is her Heath, is she getting better?" Asked the boy changing the subject.

"Yes, mother is getting better, after Tom divorced her, she became more powerful mentally, she's still in the hospital tho." She smiled sadly.

"That's good. I am happy to hear about you again. Hey, after Gami comes home from the trip, why don't we, the MPS have a party? As a happy to see each other again?" He asked in hit of happiness in his voice.

"Yes, why not, but I have to ask you something first, I already discussed this with the others."  
Marinette said.

Adrien looked curious.  
"Ok..ay?"

Mari started searching in her bag for something. When she found it, the girl handed it to him.

Adrien looked at the paper.  
And then looked at her again.

"You are getting married? Wait when, what? How?-" he started hyperventilating.

"hey hey, shhh, calm down, I'm going to explain everything, ok?" She patted his back gently.

After he calmed down, he started asking her questions.

"Who are you engaged to?" Was the first question.

"Felix Graham de Vanily and Peter Parker." She said softly.

After hearing the first name, he was stunned.

"You...are... engaged...to...my... cousin?" He looked shocked.

"Practically, I consider myself already married." She smiled brighter at him.

"Are...are you sure?" 

"Yes. Yes I am. I love both of them very much, and I am sure that my love is returned." Mari said lovingly.

Adrien didn't know what to say. One hand he was happy that Mari was more confident. But on the other hand... Felix?...

"Hey, I see that look, let me show you something" Mari said as she loaded a video on her phone.

After watching the video

Adrien was a laughing mess.

"Did- did you really did that on FRICKING LIVE TV?! Oh my Lord Mari." He said between the laughs.

"Oh shush." Mari said embarrassed.

*BING* 

Marinette looked at her phone to see a message from Tony.

"Hey Sunshine, I have to go. Duty calls" she smiled and hugged him goodbye.

"Take care Mari, see you around" he waved at her as she left the restaurant.

_**At the apartment 11:03** _

As Marinette 

She was welcomed with the sight of her beloved ones cuddling on the couch, sleeping.

She started at them for a bit, smiling adoringly.

"How long are you going to stare baby? Come join~" Said Felix as he longed his hand to grab her waist.

"I really want to, but duty calls my sweethearts." She pinched his cheek.

Felix had to wake up Peter as Mari ran into the Master Fu's room to get Kaalki and Stompp.

_**USA, New York City**_

"Hello all of you." Said Tony as they entered the base.

"Hello to you too Dad" Said Vendetta.

"Hello." Said Indra.

"Hello Father." Said Spiderman

"You didn't have to be in your costumes, there is nothing to be worried about." Said Tony smiling at them.

"Is that so? But you said it was urgent?…." asked Vendetta.

"I just wanted to annoy the other two Mari." Tony said while smirking at his son's sleepy face.

"Really? You woke me up for nothing?" Asked Spiderman.

"Hey that's not pretty how you're talking to your father, young man." Said Steve entering the room.

"I wanted to discuss with the three of you about the next Charity event we are hosting. You guys coming? I'm sure the world wants to hear more about MDC now known as MC, and the future MP." Said Tony while patting Vendetta's hat.

Vendetta looked at her husbands.  
"You guys in?" She asked.

"Why not I guess." Said Indra.  
"If you two are in, I'm coming too." Said Spiderman.

"Ok, so it's saddle down." Said Steve.

"You are all dismissed" Said Tony.

_**Friday, USA, New York City 20:35 PM (The day of the Charity Event)** _

Marinette and the two men joined hands as they left the limo. 

Flashes were everywhere. The three of them rushed into the building to escape the paparazzi.

They were welcomed by Jagged and Penny at the entrance.

"Mari, my little niece and her two handsome lovers. How happy am I to see you guys again." Said Jagged as he hugged them strongly.

"Hello Uncle Jagg!" Marinette said happily. She walked up to Penny to give her a cheek kiss. 

"How are you sweetheart? How is your mother doing?" Asked Penny carelessly stroking her hair.

Mari carefully hold her aunt's hands.  
"I am doing better than ever, and mother is getting better everyday after the divorce." 

The girl looked around to see that her partners disappeared, probably with her Uncle.

"Hmm, I am going to get us drinks, what do you say Auntie?" She said softly.

"Excellent idea! I'll be in the main hall." Said Penny as she ran away in panic after looking at a notification on her watch.

Marinette chuckles a little bit at her aunt's panic.

The girl walked in the main room, looking for the drink table.  
Once she found it, she walked to it to get her and her aunt's drinks.

She closed her eyes for some seconds, 'breath in, breath out' thought to herself. She felt like throwing up for a second.

She relaxed a bit. Smiling like a goof thinking about her lovers.

She was ready to go to her aunt until-

"Pixie pop?" A **too** familiar that she didn't want to hear.

Marinette froze, didn't move an inch.

She hear footsteps coming closer.  
She couldn't move.

'Move, move!' she was screaming in her mind.

"Demon spawn didn't say you will come tonight, he said you were sick." Said the man she well known as Jason. 

When he touched her shoulder she flicked away form his touch, looking at the ground.

"Mari, are you ok?" Said Jason, smiling, like the old times.

"Please leave me-"  
"Hey Jason, what's happening?" 

'no, no, I can't deal with more than one.' the girl thought as she started to panicking.

"Cupcake! Hi, I haven't seen you in almost 2 years. Damian refused to talk about you. And you haven't visited in a long time, I didn't even knew you will be here" said Richard as he walked to her with open arms.

She walked back slowly, avoiding any contact.

That confused Richard.  
"Why are you backing away? Why you look so scared?" Jason and Richard asked gently.

Marinette gulps slowly.   
'no, he didn't tell them about him cheating? About him breaking up with me?'  
she looked scared and confused

"Hey, are you okay?" Asked Richard.

Marinette looked around quickly and spot Felix.   
Once he tuned around, he saw the panic and fear on her face, he excused himself and ran up to her.

"Pardon me, what's happening here?" He asked as he got beside her small frame.

"Nothing man, we were just talking, she's in a relationship with my brother and I didn't saw her in a long time. That's all" said Jason while smiling.

Anger entered Felix's body.   
But his face didn't show it.  
He looked at his poor sweetheart.

"Do you want to stay here Mari?" He asked, smiling in comfort at her.

Mari snapped out of her freezing state and looked at Felix relaxing.

"No, can we go? I have to find Auntie Penny." The girl pleated while squeezing his hand.

"Ok, let me call Peter." He smiled as they start walking.

"Whao-? Pixie, who is this? Where are you going?" Jason said as he grabbed her hand, dragging her back.

"Please let go of me, I would like to leave without causing any drama." Marinette said formally, as she put a poker face on, one that Felix couldn't be more proud of.

Jason and Richard froze.  
"Wha- Cupcake, no need to be formal, we know each other, we are family!" He smiled at her, not taking the hint.

"Richard Wayne. I begg your pardon but I would like if you would let my husband and wife alone." Said a new serious voice coming behind the two older Waynes.

Marinette let out a breath of relief, and smiled at Peter.

"Ah, there you are love, we were coming to get you. We were leaving" said Felix, kissing the man on the forehead.

The three of them started walking to the hall but they were stopped again.

"Hello Marinette, long time no see." Said the deep voice of Bruce Wayne himself.

The two boys looked at each other, then stepping in front of their lover.

Bruce was stunned for a second. Then continued talking.

"Who are those two Mari? Your new friends? Ah, welcome there gentlemen." He said as he raised his hand for a handshake but the man was left hanging.

Marinette took some deep breaths and stepped in front of the two boys.

"Hello there Mr.Wayne, to answer your question, no they are not my "friends" they are my husbands, and I would like for you and your sons to leave us alone, we didn't came for drama." She said not moving an inch of her mouth beside her mouth.

Bruce looked like he was slapped in the face. So we're the other Waynes.

"You cheated on Damian?" Asked Richard confused and kinda angry.

The three of them looked offended.  
"I think you misunderstood the message Richard, I never done anything. Ask your brother why he manipulated me and cheated every week with different or the same people." She said as she raised her chin in confidence, liking the taste of revenge.

Bruce wanted to say something but Marinette didn't let him.

"Why don't you call him here, we can ask him why he has different opinions when he was with me and when he was with you." She crossed her arms.

At that moment, Tim joined with Damian in the conversation.

"What's happening here? People are looking." Said Tim looking at his father.

"Amazing, what we were just talking about." She smirked.

Once Damian recognized the voice he changed his attitude.

"Angel, I thought you were sick, why are you here" he said in a sweet fake voice.

Peter stepped between Mari and Damian.

"See now? Exactly what I was talking about." She pointed at Damian while her smirk disappeared.

Damian panicked  
"What are you talking about my angel? Who are those two?" He said in hints of jealousy.

"Cut the act Damian you remind me if a fox right not, don't excuse your cheating ass, there is no need to lie to your family anymore." She said as she put her glasses from her head in her eyes. 

"What do you mean cheating dear? I would never cheat in you!" Damian said.

"Really Wayne, from what I remember last time I called you, I heard female moans beside you, and that could not be Mari, My princess doesn't has that high fake of a voice." Said Adrien as he joined with Kagami, Luka and Chloe.

Damian's eyes went wide.  
The Waynes were stunned.  
The trio was smirking.

Bruce saw many eyes were on them right now.  
"W-well that may be a misunderstanding. Come on Mari we all know you love him, no need to fake a marriage to make him feel guilty." The old man said smiling forcedly at her.

The trio was frozen.

So where Adrien and the others.

"Jesus Bruce, I didn't know how much your playboy shit got into your son." Said Tony as he got behind the trio.

"And I am pretty sure that Marinette doesn't need to fake anything, many fall to her feet to date her. And I'm sure if it was fake, Mari wouldn't call them daddy on Tv" Said Natasha, who was behind Tony.

Once Mari saw Jagged waiving at Them, sight for them to leave. They turned, but...

Marinette looked back in guilt.

The Family looked at her hopefully.

She smiled.

**"Fuck all of you. Go choke on a dick."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment, they are keeping me fresh and active!


	35. Thirst Tweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Famous!Mari, granddaughter of Michael Jackson AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little something while I'm working on projects 
> 
> TW: cringe

"Hello everyone! And welcome to our late night show, "answering your questions and thirst tweets". The host said.

"Today our guest is the current face of teen pop, Marinette Jackson!" Said the man as Marinette entered the room.

The crowd was up on their feet the second they saw her.

The girl waves kiss everyone and then she sits down.

"Hello Mari, how was your day?" Asked the host while giving her a microphone. 

"It was good, thank you Chad." She smiled slightly. 

"Good to hear. Well today we invited you to read your fans questions and thirst tweets. " smiled brightly Chad.

"Oh? Intresting. " she smile transformed into a smirk.

"Shall we start?" Chad asked and Mari nodded. 

"We prepared some tweets, and you will read them."   
Chad gives her an iPad with tweets for her to choose.

"Okay, the first one is-"

"Well damn." The girl laughed. 

"What is your reaction?" The host smiled at her.

"Well...hmmm, first how old are you? I dont want to catch a case." Marinette said, making the crowd laugh. 

"Second, I don't know if tomorrow I am free, I will probably be filming or something, my schedule is fucked up so is my sleep." She said.

The host wheezed a little and then said.  
"Next one?" And Mari nodded. 

Marinette paused.  
"I-is that a new kink that I dont know or?" She sounded confused. 

Some people in the audience got on their feet and yelled.  
"Its a saying of "I love you, please marry me". "

"Whoa? Well, i accept your proposal then?" She still sounded confused.

The audience soft gasped and then laughed. 

"Next one." The host said smirking. 

"Here we go, the Wattpad Fanfics started. " she laughed.   
"But why "Savages" tho? It because the song says "I am afraid of men" OH, now i got it." Marinette tried to understand it.

"Mari, have you ever read a fanfic about you?" Asked Chad.

"Well yes. When I am bored it a good distraction, me and the discord server are laughing nonstop at some. "How it would be if you dated Marinette J." And a lot more" she said while putting a leg in the other one.

"Well, I don't know how to feel about it, next. "

"Well, hmm, to answer you question, no, I do not have am significant other." 

"And why Is that?" The host looked intrested in the subject.

"Well I don't say I didn't date people in the past but let's just say my last girlfriend fucked up my feelings and I have no idea if I feel attracted to a person or it's just admiration." Marinette said while scratching the back of her neck.

**_'This is going to be a long night_** ' 


	36. Training Wheels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aged up!Mari  
> I might need feedback...I feel like this is so cringe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️TW:MENTION OF BLOOD.

  
The girl was too tired to fight, and _her quirk didn't activate due the lack of sleep and hunger._

_The poor female feel weak to the villain as their hand got to her neck._

_"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" yelled the pro-hero as he pushed a villain who was almost killing his partner._

_As soon as the villains were defeated, the nr.2 pro-hero got up and ran up to his sidekick, which was a bleeding mess._

_"Hey, hey kid, oh shit, let me help you up-"_   
_"It's nothing, I'm ok. J-just help me get up." Smiled kindly his partner even if her voice was breathless._

_The hero looked dumbfounded._   
_"No. You are clearly not ok Mari." He said in a serious tone._

_The hero helped his sidekick get up and sit on a bench._

_Another pro approached them._

_"Hawks, RedFire, are you guys ok?"_   
_Asked the tired looking hero, while putting his scarf back on._

_"How does she look to you Aizawa? Shes fucking hurt and doesn't let me help her." He angrily spit out._

_"I told you I am fine, I-I need to go home. I don't want to be gone for long." Marinette stuttered while trying to sit up._

_"Kid, we might be pros, but for fucking God's shake, you cant even get up, let us get you to Recovery Girl." Hawks pleaded._

_"He's right Marinette. You need to stop the bleeding or you'll pass out due to lack of blood." Aizawa spoke trying to make his voice more softer._

_The girl looked at her teammates._

_After trying to be against it, but nothing coming out of her mouth._   
_Marinette sighed in defeat and let her partner get her to Recovery Girl._

_*_   
_"Here, all done, now all you need to do is wait till the woods close more." The old woman said while patting Mari's leg._

_"Thank you, Chiyo." Smiled sleepily the girl._

_The two partners left Recovery Girl's cabinet._

_*_

_Hawks helped Marinette get to her office to get Kaalki._

_"Are you fine Gurdian?" Asked the god._

_Mari looked awkwardly at the little god._

_"I've seen better days Kaa." The girl carelessly patted Kaalki's head._

_Marinette turned at Hawks with a gentle glare._

_"Thank you for helping me, partner." She said as she pulled Keigo in a tight hug._

_The man looked confused then returned the hug, just as tight._

_"You have nothing to thank me for, I'll always be here for you" he mumbled in her hair._

_A soft cough was heard in the background._

_The two heroes let go awkwardly of the hug to see Kaalki, impatiently looking at them._

_"Erm...let's go Kaa." Marinette laugh softly._

_"KAALKI, FULL GALLOP!" she yelled._

_"Now I am not gonna lie. Ya look good in every costume kid." Hawks said in a flirtatious tone._

_Marinette slapped his chest playfully. Then backed away._

_She smiled at Keigo._

_"VOYAGE!" And she was gone._

_Keigo looked where the portal was some seconds ago._   
_He chucked softly and then left the office._

_*_  
Marinette found herself infront her apartment. It was late night so she didn't really have to worry about someone seeing her but the girl still looked around.

When she decided to enter the apartment, Marinette entered in silently, in case her boyfriend might be sleeping

When the door opened, surprised that it was some light from the downstairs bedroom.

(Note: the apartment has 2 bedrooms, one for guests and the master one.)

Making her way to the guest bedroom...  
She hears...moaning?

Marinette stopped. She froze.

"Ah..mmm.." she hears a deep voice.

"Hah-...please!" A high pitched voice pleaded.

A tear down her face as she recognized the male moans.

She softly sniffed, getting herself ready, ready not to break down, and let her anger take over.

Busting into the bedroom to see her b-... ex-boyfriend on top of a short ginger haired woman.

Damian didn't seem to notice her, but as the woman opened her eyes the short female pushed him off her.

"Argh, what the fuck?" He murmured as he looked at the woman in the bed.

Marinette chuckled a little which catches the attention of both of them.

"Marinette, why are you home so late?" Damian asks angrily.

Marinette's eyes went wide for a second.

Then she started giggling.

"Really? Fucking really?" She asks between giggles.

The woman looked at her in guilty and confusion.

Marinette stopped giggling. Her face went stoic.  
Her eyes getting reddish.

"You fucking have the BALLS to say that to my face, after IM the one catching you fucking some random ass chick." She screams angrily.

He went silent.

Mari looked at the bed. The short female was having an panic attack.

Her eyes went back to Damian.  
"Get the fuck out before I cut your ball sack open! We are through" She shouted. As she trow his clothes from the floor at him as he leaves the apartment.

Marinette takes a deep breath as she gets back into the bedroom to the girl that was now having an anxiety attack.

She got in her knees putting her hand on the girl's arms.

"Hey, hey shhhhh. Calm down. It's ok, nothing is going to happen."  
She embraced the girl while whispering in her ears.

"I-I am so sorry." The female chokes out between sobs.

"Shhh, I know it's not your fault." Marinette says.

After the woman calmed down.  
The woman walked after Marinette who was in the kitchen to get some water for her.

"Hello...uhm I am Jazmine... god this is awkward." She sniffed.

"Marinette." Mar says while giving her the glass of water as Jazmine sat down.

Jazmine continued to sniff in guilt.

"Now, now. Stop that, look, I will give you some clean clothes and you will go home, this never happened. " Marinette patted Jazmine's long hair.

After giving her the clothes.

"T-thank you...uhm I don't know if this is ok...but can I have your number...maybe we can talk about this, y-you seem like a really good person and I dont want anything between us." Jazmine said.

"Here." Marinette gives her a paper with her number.  
"Now please go, it's really late."

After Jazmine left.

Marinette let herself break down.   
Her sobs were rough and big...

She heard her phone ring.  
The rings insisted.

Somehow her phone was in her hand.

"H-hello?" She stuttered.

"Hello? Kid, are you ok?" The worried voice of Keigo says.

"O-oh Keigo..." Mari sobs.

"W-wait, tell me your location, I'll be there as fast as I can!" The man says.

She stutters as she tells him her address.

Some hours later, by God knows what power Keigo was standing in front of her apartment.

After hearing the knocks and the familiar voice,  
Marinette ran to the door, seeing her partner standing in her doorway.

"Whoa? What happened pet?" He asks as he pulls her into a comfort hug.

"I- I got cheated-"   
"WHAT?"

He asks confused raising his voice without wanting.

"I didn't mean to raise my voice...uhm I am not very good at comfort...let's call Sabine?" He asks, smiling sadly at her.

After she nodded, the two of them called Sabine.

"Bonjour?" The sound if Marinette's mother says.

"Hello Sabine, Hawks on the phone." He says

"Keigo? What happened? Where's Mari?" Sabine asks worriedly

Marinette decided to take the phone.  
"Hey mama...uhm I got cheated..." Marinette sniffed.

After some seconds of silence in which Hawks was massaging the stressed girl's back.

"My sweetheart...haven't I told you men are worthless? Uhm, no offense Keigo " the woman says

"No offense gotten." He smiles.

"Look Mar. Take a look at your father. Tom was the same as Damian. Don't take him to heart. Its gonna be ok. Go to sleep, calm down and then later drink some warm milk." Sabine says.

"Keigo, are you staying there?" Asks the woman.

"I guess. I cant let my partner alone."

_'My partner_ '


	37. Running out of time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short angsty for my sweethearts 🖤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave feedback, it helps me a lot! Thank you 🖤

_She loves him. She never felt this way with anyone before._   
_She felt so soft around him._

_Marinette was going to confess her love for him._

She was now waiting in a center park, where her and Damian planned to hangout.

'Ok, breath in, breath out, in out' she repeated those words in her mind.

Its really nothing to get so stressed about. But, something in her mind was...wrong.  
Mari started to think what could be wrong? It's just a confession...

"Marinette!" A voice has spoken, getting her out of the thinking world. 

"Peaches, hi." Why does it hurt when she calls him her special nickname, what its happening?

He hugged her, she hugged back and then they begin to walk around the park, discussing random things.

Then, she thought it was a good idea to confess.

"Hey, Peaches, I have to tell you something." She said as they sat down on a bench. 

"Actually, I have to tell you something too." He says while looking at the sky.

Her heart begins to beat faster, 'what is he going to say?' She wandered.

"Well, you go first." She smiled at him.

She could swear she saw him blush as he opened his mouth to talk.

"Ok...so...there is this girl..." he whispered, like he was afraid that his brothers are going to hear him.

She looked at him curiously.

"Yes?" She says as a note for him to continue to speak.

"I-I kinda fall for her, she's sweat, caring. You have no idea" he looked everywhere but her.

"And the girl is...?" she asks. 

After some seconds of silence, he finally spoken.

"... **Kara** " 

Her world stopped. She could feel something begun grow in her neck.

"As...SuperGirl?" She whispers, trying to push the hard tears that begged to get out.

His cheeks started to get redder and redder.

"Yes" he says loving, probably thinking about Kara.

She could fell the thing in her neck grow, but she still continued to talk.

"For how long" she pushed the stutter that wanted to leave her mouth.

"Since...I think a little after I met her." He says adoringly, not being focused on nothing exactly, but, looking infront of them.

On the other side.  
Marinette felt...she honestly had no idea, but she could feel she was running out of air.

"So, what you wanted to tell me?" He asks, his focus wasn't even on her. 

"Uhm, nothing important. Erm...I finally got a hamster." It was a painful lie, that not even a little baby wouldn't believe, she lives in a goddamn bakery.

"Oh, that's awesome. I can't wait to meet the new buddy." Damian said.

"Yea...me too." She says really quietly.

"What did you say?" He smiles while looking at her.

"Nothing, I'm going to go now, I need to feed the little buddy." Marinette gets up.

"Oh, yea, I need to get going too, I need to ask Kara on a date, wish me luck." Giving her a finger gun as he gets up and runs out of the park.

"Yea...good luck." 

Days later

Marinette was coughing non-stop.

One petal here

One petal there

The petals were soft and delicate.

But...that's not important.

Marinette haven't left her room in days-

She could feel the what she thinks it's a flower.

Her parents started to be worried and question her weird behavior.

3 weeks without being in contact with anyone beside the kwamis 

Her parents were in a small vacation, for them to relax after a great selling season.

It started to snow...

Soft snow flakes touched her light skin as she let herself against the cold balcony wall.

It was a quiet late night.

She felt the pain in her neck and chest calm down for some minutes- she wasn't even coughing.

A small sob felt her body.

Small tears steaming around her cristal dari blue eyes.

She fell down in her knees.

Mari started crying quietly into her hands, petals falling from her mouth as the pain come back.

"Petal?" A soft angelic voice said from her behind.

Marinette slowly turned her head to see a blue looking hero.

"Shh, I am here petal." The familiar voice said.

Why does she recognize the voice? 

Why the voice was so gentle?

Why the voice sounds so lovely and angelic?

"Let's get this slowed out of your mouth, petal." The boy says while picking her up, bridal style.

As the two of them entered her room.  
A little God approached them.

"Luka! Oh thank God you are here." The red looking God says.

"I'm here Tikks, what happened to Mari?" He asks in a gentle concerned voice.

"I have no idea, this stared the day she wanted to confess her feeling to Damian." Said a really worried Tikki.

Luka's eyes widened.

His eyes got back to the small looking girl behind him.

Marinette's cough started to get worse.

Luka got down in front of the small girl's frame.  
He wiped the little flowers off her mouth.

"Hey, hey, Petal, can you focus on me for some moments?" He asks while putting his arms on her thighs.

Marinette looked at him for a second and gives a small nod.

"Ok...so have you ever heard of 'Hanahaki Disease'?" Luka said.

Marinette looked confused, then shakes her head.

A big soft gasp was heard from behind them

"I did!" Said Stompp.

The other kwamis looked at Stompp confused.

"I think I did too." Says Tikki.

"Can you guys please explain?" Asked Plagg.

"Ok... So from what I remember...The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from unrequited love, where the patient’s throat will fill up with a flower, they will then proceed to throw, and cough up the petals. One of the only ways for the disease to ‘disappear’ is if, the said person returns the feeling, The infection can also be removed through surgery, though the feelings disappear along with the petals. If they choose nether options, or the feeling is not returned in time, then the patient’s lungs will fill up with flowers, and will eventually suffocate.  
There is isn't specific flower for the disease, but it’ll either be the crushes favourite type of flower, or their favourite colour. We can only hope for the patients, and pray that the crushes favourite flower isn’t a type of rose."  
Tikki says.

"So...if Damian doesn't return her feelings, she'll die?!" Yells the black looking cat.

"Kitty- we can't force him to love me, he loves someone else." Marinette whispers softly while painfully coughing.

Luka looked at his melody. He was feeling guilty because he couldn't help her.

"It's necessary to be love? It can't be platonically?" Says Nooroo.

"No, it's necessary to be romantically." Spoke Stompp.

Luka looks at Mari, seeing dark red petals coming out of her mouth.

His first thought was to transform and get her to the hospital, after recognizing the petals.

"Let's go, were going to the hospital." Viperon says.

_'I'm not letting you die.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading•••


	38. Daminette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read

Hello everyone. This isn't a chapter, but I would like you to look at the video I made, my tumblr tags dont work so I would like some feedback to this video

<https://misashabunbun.tumblr.com/post/623860912251715584/daminette-be-like>

Thank you! Have a nice day!


	39. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read

Howdy? So...I don't know how many people know, but I used to own a maribat discord server, but I deleted it due to inactivity and some antis and harassment to the mods.

After some weeks/months I've decided to restart it. Now I know how discord works and I am more organized, here is it, the new server - <https://discord.gg/UjtFDWE>


	40. uwu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexa, play uwu by chevy

_It was well known for people to act differently around people that they like._

_Some people aren't even recognizable when their crush walks past them._

_But_.

_Marinette was well known shy and bubbly._

_So when she was having a crush on anyone, dosen't matter girl or boy._

_You won't exactly know._

_And this is how it started..._

✎

"C'mon girl, you gotta tell your feelings to Lila! I'm sure she'll accept them, I mean come on! You'll be couple goals." Complained Alya as she tried to help her friend.

"I-I don't know Alya...I'm not sure if she's into- you know what I mean..." stutters Mari as her face started to get pink.

"You never know until you try babe!" Alya pulls her into a hug.

Marinette, shocked by the hug, could feel herself start tearing up as she hugged her bestfriend close and tight.

✎

_"Hey girl! I have someone for you." Says Alya as she runs to the girl's locker as the school day ended._

_"Yes?" Says Lila surprised by the excitement._

_Alya gives Lila a letter with a heart on it._

_"I've gotta go, mom said I need to babysit! Byeeee" says Alya as she runs with her boyfriend._

_Lila smiles at the girl._

_She opens the letter and reads it._

_'Hey...wanna meet me at the backyard of the school? I mean it's fine if you say no! -^^'_

_Lila looked around to see if anyone could have send her the letter._

_'Ok. Let's do this.'_

✎

Marinette was shaking.

While she kept her eyes into the ground trying to keep herself from having a panic attack.

"HEY! Marinette, you wanted to meet me here?" Says a voice that makes Mari jump.

Mari's cheeks go a little red when she sees who was there.

"Y-yea."

"So, what's up?" Says Lila as she smiles at the girl.

"I uhm-I really- uh..." Marinette opens her mouth but the words don't came as they should.

Lila sees her starting to panic and speeds infront of her.

"Hey, hey no need to panic. Breath. And then spit." She puts her hands on the short girl's shoulders for support.

Mari sighs deeply.

"Ireallyreallylikeyouilikedyouforawhileandidontwannamakeitweirdyouaredeallykindandohmygodyouresocoolandwholesomeimsososososososososorryishouldnthadcalledyouhereijustdestroyedourfriendship"

Marinette said in Eminem rap god speed.

Lila opened her mouth in the shape of an 'O' and blinks in confusion trying to comprehend what the shot girl just said.

"Come again, just shorter and slower, my brain is too slow for this." She chuckles awkwardly.

Marinette looks at the her hands.

"I-I really, really, really like you, n-no I mean- I l-love you..." Marinette sniffed.

Lila stares in shook of what the girl just said.

Marinette begins to worry and feeling bad for confessing.

Her hands start stop shake.

"I-I am s-sorry, I s-shouldn't have said a-anything." Marinette sniffed and begins to walk backwards.

Lila wakes up from her shook and runs towards Marinette.

She grabs her hand and pulls her back.

"I'm sorry it was my fault, you got me in shook that's all. Look I'm very proud of you." Lila pats Mari's hair.

Mari stares at her in confusion as some tears fall down her cheek.

"W-why are y-you proud exactly?" Mari asked.

Lila smiles.

"I know how hard is it for you to confess something so big, hell is hard sometimes for you even to talk but I'm really glad you did, it's a start." She looks down at her.

"Look I'm not exactly feeling what you feel. IT'S NOT YOU, I'm not exactly the one with crushes and 'feeling in love'" Lila says mockingly.

Marinette then realized.

"You are aromatic." She says.

Lila winks at her.

"OH GOD, IM SO SORRY IF I MADE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE!" Mari looks at the ground in shame.

Lila moves her head in confusion.

"No, no babes, you didn't." She laughed.

Marinette looks at Lila and wipe her tears.

She walks up to Lila and hugs her tightly

"Thank you." The short girl whispers.

Lila hugs the girl back feeling like a proud mother.

✎

_Meeting Damian was a mistake from the start._

_They meet at a Gala where Marinette was invited and she couldn't refuse, her heart wouldn't have let her do refuse._

_She was sitting alone, her social anxiety stoping her from talking with even a person._

**_'What the heck am I doing here? Those people are rich and professional. What in the name of god I was th-'_ **

_"Hi." A young looking man sit next to her._

_Marinette blinks rapidly and turns to the guy._

_"H-hi." She turns her head away quickly, not trying to look mean._

_After some awkward silence moments the guy started to speak again._

_"So...why are you sitting alone while everyone is having fun?" He turns to her._

_Marinette opens her eyes and looks at the ground._

_"I-I don't want to make people awkward...I-I'm very bad at talking to people in general."_

_She stutters quietly._

_The boy narrowed his eyebrows and then chuckled._

_Marinette didn't know if he was mocking her or just straight up annoying her._

_"W-what's so funny?" She tries but fails to stutter._

_The man smirks and then looks at her, making her more confused._

_"Ahem. Nothing special, I just normal think beautiful people are supposed to be confident and aching to show their beauty, but I guess I was wrong"_

_Marinette's brains shuts down._

_Her cheeks go BLOODY RED._

_The guy sees her expression and laughs._ ~~**_LAUGHS. DUCKING LAUGHS._ ** ~~

_He stops laughing_.

_"The name's Damian." He holds his hand for a handshake._

_"M-Maria, I-I mean M-Marinette" she shyly shakes his hand._

_"So Maria-nette?" He dad jokes._

_Marinette chuckles._

_"So would this beautiful girl give me her number?" He asks._

_"W-why, we don't even know each other." She says._

_"Well, I would like to know you, Marinette." He pet's her head gently._

_"O-ok."_

✎

_They started talking for days, days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months._

**_She knew from the start she shouldn't catch feelings for a friend but she couldn't control it._ **

One day Mari and her friends we're hanging out at the bakery

Mari was showing them the ukulele that her grangran gived her some weeks ago, on her birthday.

"Why don't you try and sing something for us? I've seen you write song with Luka and Kagami before, show us some of you work."

Alix said.

"Agreed" Lila and Adrien said at the same time.

Marinette turned to her friends, about to disagree.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaseeee!" Said Rose.

"O-okay." Mari says as she picked up the ukulele.

**_sigh_ **

_I'm startin' to feel some sort of way_

_You give me goosebumps every day_

_And when you look at me and smile I wanna say_

_"I think you're okay"_

×

_I guess I'll stop here and not hint at all_

_That you're one I've fallen for_

_But if you ever think of me as anything more_

_I'll be here at your....call_

' _Is this for Damian?' A girl asked._

_'IT IS, LOOK HOW SHE BLUSHED AWWW' a guy shouted._

_The live stops some minutes later when the LadyBlogger realizes she was live._

Damian stared shocked at his phone as Jon showed him a video leak of Marinette singing.

He was frozen.

'Mari...likes me?' That's all he could think of.

"Man, I feel bad for her. Imagine how bad she's feeling."

Damian opened his phone and got straight up to the message.

"She doesn't answer me." He says.

"Bruh, obviously she won't, she feels bad. You didn't get the memo? She's shy and has social anxiety. It's not gonna be easy." Jon explains the obvious.

After minutes of silence, Jon's phone rings.

"That's me, gotta go, dad's gonna beat my ass if I don't show up to dinner" Jon looks at his phone.

"I should go too. Talk to you later." Says Damian, not really paying attention to anything that was happening.

✎

As he walked infront of the bakery, he could see Marinette helping her parents to close the bakery, meaning that the parents were going on vacation.

He rushed to enter.

"Hello? Is this still opened?" He asked even the obvious answer is that they were closed.

"No sweet sir, we are cl-" as Marinette's gaze meet his she closed he mouth in shock.

"What exactly 'cl' mean, blossom?" he jokes while smiling.

"Damian, what are you doing here?" She asks avoiding his eye contact.

He chuckles. ~~_**FUXINGDICKEAD**_~~

"That's not a nice way to greet your future boyfriend darling" ~~**(smooth bastard)**~~

**Marinette.exe stopped working**

Marinette just passed out.

The parents walked in

Sabine looks at her daughter.

Tom looks at Damian.

**~~_WAR STARTS AFTER OUR SPONSOR, RAID SHADOW LEGENDS!_ ~~ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading babey, have a nice day


	41. I was all over her

There goes another night...  
Another night of doing nothing but feeling lonely 

**Don't know what I wanted**   
**I have a memory**

Since he was a child, he was teached not to feel anything 

He had to learn that feelings are only for the weak and useless 

_~~Not that he didn't think that right now...~~ _

  
**Back at that party**   
**I was all over her**

When he was given to his father, he was hard to access. 

He wasn't talking

He wasn't interacting to anyone in the household.

He was just... _there_

**We didn't make out**   
**Or do anything**

_"Hey muffin?" Asked the soft voice of Marinette Cheng_

_"Yes little miss?" Damian answered, trying to match her tone._

_"You know...me and Madam Cheng are going in another state soon.. " the girl paused_

_"And I don't know if were ever going to see each other again" Marinette said looking at the ground_

_Damian paused for a while, the only sound you could hear was their breathing._

_The thoughts in the boy's head were that he was going to lose the only person that understood him, the only person that saw him at his worst and the only person that comforted him at need._

_"Hey...promise me something." He said all of a sudden._

_Marinette raised her head to look at him, meeting the worried and sad face of Damian._

_"Yes?" She said gently_

_Damian took a deep breath and said_

_"Promise me to keep your name as Marinette Cheng...just in case"_

_Mari looked at him softly_

_"Yes. Young Master."_

**I just remember**   
**I was lonely**

It's been 4 years since the boy was sent to his father, 4 lonely years in which he didn't interact much with the Wayne family.

He felt unneeded, he felt not accepted, even with some of his step-siblings trying to talk him into being more open.

**I guess I am always**   
**It's not a problem**

It's been 6 years since Damian was sent to the Wayne family. 

The boy was now 16 years old.

People trying to date him for his- I mean his father's money.

Damian developed a cold face for people, even his family

He became Robin at the age of 15 due to his father's...you could say orders.

The boy hated being teamed with anyone, he liked being alone in missions or patrols, liking the feeling of the cold night air cleaning his head.

  
**It's just something**   
**I got used to it**

A new year began...

His family was celebrating downstairs while he refused to leave his room, not wanting the disappointed eyes of his father and step-siblings on him.

The boy's head started to fly back to his childhood...

Damian remembered his little miss... for the first time in a while, he started to wonder where she was, if she remembers him...or even thinking from time to time about him.

A bing down his lonely heart made him feel something that he didn't feel in a while... pain

-

* * *

When he met Jon, he didn't exactly know how to interact or even make contact with the energetic teen

But Jon stuck around, even if Damian was pretending to be annoyed by his presence

...Damian, didn't feel so lonely at that time

**Makes me feel safer**

The young Wayne started to open a little to his new friend, he talked about his childhood

And even told Jon about his little miss...who probably wasn't that little anymore

* * *

  
-

Damian was sitting in his room, looking at the bland ceiling

The sound of a notification came from his computer.

The boy sat up, making his way to the computer, thinking it was an email form school with his grades or something.

When he got to the the computer, he didn't saw an email, it was a message from his Twitter which was suprising because he didn't use social media that much.

When he opened the message, his eyes winded

》

[ https://misadaddy.tumblr.com/post/630250262388473857/i-was-all-over-her](https://misadaddy.tumblr.com/post/630250262388473857/i-was-all-over-her)

(Press the link to see the pictures-) 《

Damian's brain stopped working, immediately after seeing the messages, he goes on her profile to see horrifying tweets

His breath started to cut short, tears coming rapidly down his cheeks

The poor guy fallen down his chair, making a really loud sound as he fell

He couldn't hear the door opening 

all he could see through his tearful eyes was an old man with a panic look on his face trying to calm him down

_**And every person** _   
_**Seems more beautiful** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	42. Open to collab

I'm opening to collab, text me if you're interested 👁👁🔪 (mostly maribat)


	43. "I didn't remember you like this"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝙒𝘼𝙍𝙉𝙄𝙉𝙂:strong language

  
  
Froze.  
  
That's what the guardian was.  
  
Froze.  
  
  
The batman's "eyes" we're fixed on her and that made her angry.  
  
But she looked at Raven and then at her master  
  
"主？ 怎麼了(master what's wrong)" she spoke fire while glaring at her master  
  
"親愛的，還記得我與您談論的“惡魔的女兒”傳說嗎?("Dear, do you remember the legend of the "daughter of the devil" I was talking to you?)" Master Fu spoke calmly trying not to make her rage more.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Uh...excuse me everyone? What exactly are you guys talking?" Asked Beast boy very nervously.  
  
Wonder Woman shoot a glare at the green boy and then looked back at the two guardians.  
  
"The legend of the daughters of the devil?" Raven spoke calmly, looking at Fu.  
  
The man nodded and looked at the fire it was creating in the room  
  
Mari was never a person with temper and Fu knew it, her anger was mostly at people who were there to interrupt her lessons.  
  
"Can we PLEASE stop about this bullshit and can you all PLEASE leave." More rage built in the young woman's voice as she forced the "please" out of her mouth.  
  
"No need to be so angry, dear. I thought ladybugs were supposed to be calm and collected guardians, weren't they Master fu?" Wonder woman said looking at the old man  
  
Suddenly the super hero was choked by the long black hair of the young guardian.  
  
Everyone (besides master fu) was ready to fight, making the ladybug smirk   
  
"I didn't espect you to take so much after father Mari." Spoke the voice of Raven  
  
The guardian let go off Wonder Woman, setting all her raging glare on the floor.  
  
"you don't get to call him that. Not after you set yourself at the disgusting level of humans." Darkly spoke the young guardian  
  
Raven flinched a little at the tone the girl was using  
  
"Hey!-" "you are not a human star!" said Robin   
  
"That's not how I remember you-"   
  
**"YEA BECAUSE YOU FUCKIN LEFT ME! YOU JUST TOOK ALL YOUR SHIT AND WENT TO FUCKIN EARTH! EVEN FATHER WENT TO YOU! IT WAS ALL ON YOU! ALL MY TRIES TO EVEN MAKE HIM LIKE ME WERE IN THE DUST!** " The screaming of the guardian made the room very tense, the black hair broke through some of the bamboos that was planted in the room.

Raven calmly sighed at the rage of her twin-  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Should I make a fic out of this? Also, I can make a post about "the devil's daughters" thing)


	44. Long time no talk

Hallo people, I wanted to say that I own a server, it's small but it's cool to talk in it, I'm a lonely person and I need friends, pls join 💀

[U](https://discord.gg/eHxhsDGe8e)


	45. Streamed 7 days ago (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: bad parenting, abuse and sl*t shaming

_**"What if we put our minecraft beds together?"** _

_**"THIS IS WAR!"** _

_**"Thank you for the 69 gifted subs Rage!"** _

_**"OMG RAGE JOINED MY STREAM"** _

Being a minecraft YouTuber was fun.

The community was welcoming with arms open.

Marinette started streaming as a joke.

Her, Lila and Jon started a "let's play" that got the "The Rage" channel big. 

The people loved Mari's kind personality, Lila's cruelty and Jon's humor.

It was a sad day when the other two had to leave their let's play and channel.

Jon's parents had to move states and him needing to focus on getting in high school and Lila's mom getting a promotion in Italy.

It was just Marinette left.

The name changed to just "Rage" due to the channel being owned by a single person.

Their fandom understood the situation.

Marinette started a new series and map, because the old play made her sad.

Welcome to the RageSMP.

A new fresh start was born.

Marinette didn't espect it to get so popular. (More popular then it was before, at first their channel's popular was maximum of 40-50k)

Her channel was growing fast due to her personality and all the nice people who liked the content.

That gived her the opportunity to meet new people, like Skeppy, Badboyhalo and Technoblade.

Then people like TommyInnit who started wars in the SMP for absolutely no reason.

Who cared? She was having fun.

But...

Besides the internet persona, it always has a dark side.

Marinette had had a rough home life.

Her parents fighting daily became something normal.

Since a little girl Mari has to teach herself how to cook, how to clean.  
Or she'll starve herself to sleep when there was no food in the fridge or money to buy.

Marinette really tried, believe me, she really tried to help her mom as much as she could 

But the help was never appreciated...

Sabine would always find something to complain about, while Tom was passed out drunk on the couch.

Sabine's screams would wake Tom up, Making the situation worse.

Tom would start throwing things at Sabine while Marinette hid herself behind the counter.

How terrifying for the poor girl to see her mom getting yelled at, how it hurt her to see her dad in such a state.

Marinette, as she grew older, she started to take the yelling for her mom.

While Sabine was looking from behind her husband's shoulder, looking at her daughter getting verbally abused.

Marinette swore she had seen Sabine smile for a moment.

Was she happy that it was finally her daughter's turn? 

What kind of monster is she?

(NOTE: this was happening when Lila and Jon were still there<the 'dark side' flashback>, they knew only about Tom's alcohol addiction, the next part is after)

As the years passed by, her only escape from reality was playing minecraft and making videos/streaming while her parents were sleeping.

She was knew as a soft spoken and never raging ironic to her name being "Rage".

But the reality was not it.

Her parent's abuse started to become psychical.

(ANOTHER NOTE: When Jon left, he was 15, making him the oldest. Mari and Lila were both 13-14, being in 7th grade when he left)

She had bruises on her arms for her father's strong grip. He normally would grab her arms while screaming in her ears as loud as he could. 

The bangs were heavy under her eyes after not sleeping for weeks and staying the nights to make the food for tomorrow.

She had palm marks on her cheeks and back. 

**_"DON'T EVEN THINK YOU ARE BETTER THEN ME BECAUSE YOU ARE YOUNGER, YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A FAT PIG!"_ **

**_"ARE YOU TRYING TO SEDUCE YOUR FATHER WITH THAT OUTFIT?!"_ **

**_"I always knew you were a whore, staying up all night talking to men. Disgusting."_ **

**_"I wish I would have aborted you when I had the chance, you are destroying mine and Tom's relationship."_ **

**_"Ohh, you pig, if it would have been legal to kick you out believe me I would, but you are still a minor, and I get money off you."_ **

Those words hurt more then the wounds. 

But all she could do is nod and go upstairs in her room and try to heal the pain.

When her fans wanted a face reveal her heart stopped. 

Not wanting to disappoint them, she edited the wounds out of the video with her face in it.

It took a long time to edit, but all she hopes it was that it wasn't oblivious that her face was edited and photoshopped.

✎

High school started, she ended school with straight A

Giving her the opportunity to get accepted in many schools.

But Marinette couldn't leave her mom with her dad alone.  
Afraid what he'll do to her if she would go in states.

So the poor girl had to go in DuPont.

But, she decided that she would buy an apartment close to it, so she could be able to study in peace for once.

Luckily she had money from MC Monday. She won 10.000 dollars while participating and winning.

Sabine didn't like the idea neither did Tom.

But while they were asleep she packed her things and moved, leaving them a note where to find her if they need her.

The junior year started.

It wasn't that bad

Besides almost being kicked out of the apartment because of her parents showing in the middle of the night, beating at her door.

Beside that, school wasn't hard.

No one in her school known her internet persona;

Which was good

But there was a thing, 

Making friends was hard.

Anxiety rising everytime someone was talking to her.

✎

When Alya said that she wanted to be her friend, her world was shining.

It was like a life goal received.

Alya then introduced her to Nino and Adrien

They attached easily, even with her not hanging out with them much after school or her never introducing them to her parents.

✎

After some weeks, she started talking to the class more.

Her classmates taking a liking in her, they decided to make her the class president without her knowledge.

When the teacher announced that she was chosen, she almost had a panic attack.

She had to re-schedule her editing and filming time.

That being very difficult due to her friends time difference, making her stay all night to film (mostly till 4-5 am) and then having to study after, fucking her sleep schedule, reducing it to 0 hours of sleep.

✎

Year two started 

Lessons getting harder and harder, toying with her well being.

Mari was tired. Really tired. Who could blame her, she basically lived with the fear of getting kicked and the anxiety of her online friends finding about her abusive home life and leaving her.

Her class still had no idea of her persona or even anything in her life beside school.

But, Adrien wanted to know more about, bless his poor soul coming from a almost similar home.

But someone took it the wrong way...

Alya thought that meant that he liked her, or that she had a crush in him.

Neither were true, Adrien recommend her a therapist and some pills for her developed tic that she started to have because of insomnia.

Alya didn't get the hint, so both of them let her do her thing. 

✎

  
One day, a new girl joined their class.

The girl was Lila.

Marinette couldn't believe it, her first friend moved to her school.

Deciding to ignore the tiredness and go to greet her.

Then something that took her by surprise happened.

Lila's face turned from the kind smile she was showing her class to pure disgust when she saw her.

Marinette froze. Thinking she made a mistake by going too fast and decided fo turn back into her seat next to Adrien who was just as confused. 

(Adrien got close to her and he knew the history she and Lila had before)

"Don't worry Mari, she probably didn't espect to see you here" he said in sympathy

All Marinette could do was nod and hope for the best.

_

To be continued.


	46. Note

IM OFFICIALLY OPEN FOR COLLABS!! IF YOU WANNA COLLAB, ADD ME ON DISCORD Mitski#1162 AND WE CAN TALK THERE!

LOVE YOU EVERYONE, SORRY FOR THE WAIT, I PROMISE ONCE I GET MY MOTIVATION BACK I WILL FEED YOU MORE CONTENT 

also I'm looking for an editor/co writer 


	47. Idea

~~I NEED HELP TO FINISH THIS IDEA!~~

~~(I already wrote the start)~~

So mari and Lila used to date.   
  
Mari was a more mature and tomboyish type (what you could consider a dom)   
  
Lila didn't like that, manipulating mari into thinking she should be more girly and submissive because ThAtS hOw GiRlS aRe.   
  
Mari kept that "submissive uwu soft girl that stutters a lot" face even after the two girls broke up. Because she saw how different and kind people were treating her when she was girlier.   
  
After high school (maybe college too) mari because a CEO of her clothing design or shit. That's how she met damian   
  
Damian and her started somehow dating

When they got to *that* point. 

They were both kinda drunk. They started heavily making out and stuff. 

They were about to get nakey and then Damian saw her tattoos (got them in high school but got them always covered because lila) and he was a little bit taken a back and dosen't know how to react

His silence scares mari and she runs away, leaving poor Damian in the dust.

(Continue this if you'd like)


	48. Fallen for the wrong you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on an old idea

[(Based on this idea)](https://mitskiishere.tumblr.com/post/642030531520888832/i-need-help-to-finish-this-idea)

Even from when Marinette was a child she liked being more boyish- in her mind clothes have no gender and will never have.

But the world thought differently  
Her father didn't like her for that 

And neither did the people around her

Nino who was a childhood friend of hers always said that she should be more feminine. 

She laughed it off as being a joke but when he didn't laugh with her she just stopped talking about it.

✎

She was 14, after she had one of the girls in her class confess her love for her, she realized that she was bisexual.

She started dating Lila, a popular girl in her school.

But once Lila visited her house, it was like hell was brought on her head.

Lila stated ranting about how she should dress like a lady and be more girly, and she should stop talking like a boy and talk more softly and be more demure. 

(while Marinette literally had to go to therapist because she wasn't exactly talking and didn't talk to anyone for 4 years) 

Marinette with a heavy heart took her advice and stepped out of her comfort zone by asking her parents to help her be more girly.

For the next few months Marinette observed Lila's personality traits and tried to recreate them as much as she could. 

The soft and stutter voice 

The soft smile

The pink dresses and short skirts

✎

After 2 years, Marinette was now known as a bubbly and shy person. Dont get me wrong, Mari observed how Lila was flirting with other guys and started ranting about anything the short girl did wrong.

But Marinette observed something else too

People were really kind to her,

The teachers complimented her on the dresses that she wore 

The people in school talked to her more 

For fucks sake, even her dad talked to her more.

That kinda her the poor girl, but now she was finally accepted, right?

✎

Last year of lycée...

Year with a lot of exams and brought by excitment of starting a new chapter in your life.

Lila broke up with Marinette at the end of last year, turned out she was just confused and never actually liked Mari.

The girl was really hurt it. 

But her dad said suck it and be a man.

(Ironic because he treated her badly when she was more boyish)

✎

When she started college, she met Adrien

A son of a big designer in Paris.

He befriended her, and they spent alot of time together 

She started to fall for him and she tried to confess...

but then when they opened up more to each other, it turned out that he was an incel that believed a woman belongs in the kitchen and is basically a sex toy and a baby maker

Mari started to distance herself from him, and made a note in her mind that said "I hate men and I'm shit scared of them, never fall for anyone and dont get in relationships or anything more then hookups."

✎

Last year of college.

Marinette meet Chloe Bourgeois.

The two girls because friends fast due to both of them having similar childhoods and interests.

Chloe helped Mari open more and teched her to not give a shit about anyone or anything

✎

After collage, Mari and Chloe opened their own company 

Even tho it was hard at the start.

They started with nothing else then a little help from Mari's uncle, Jagged, and Chloe's mom, Audrey.

It was hard, with most of the industry being controlled by selfish rich men

But they did it

They made it to the top

After 2 years of trying, they finally made it up there

After many ups and downs, they finally did it.

  
Both girls were know for being the most kind people in the industry.

And they planned to keep that face on as long as they could.

  
After all, people dont like it when girls are rough and 'mean' 

✎

Damian lost a bet.

That was what started the hell hole

Dick and him made a bet and he lost it? The world must have come to an end. 

_*Flashback*_

_"Ok little D, you must stop being in your room all the times, dont you have friends to hang out with?" Asked Dick_

_Damian stares at him for a second_

_"Jon is on a mission with his family, did you forgot?" He said_

_"Yea but that doesn't mean you just stop going outside." Dick said seriously._

_Damian wasn't the type to have many friends or go out a lot, everyone knew it, but now Richard was just being an asshole for reminding him that._

_"Look, why don't you get a job? You will have to take father's place one day and you dont even know anything about what he does." Dick said_

_"Of course I know what he does, I..he..uhm" Damian was at a loss of words_

_'Am I really that ignorant?' He thought_

_"Look, why dont you two have a bet, if Dick over here wins, you will get a job, if Damian wins, Dick will leave you alone forever and never bring it up again." Jason said_

_Damian looked at his two older brothers_

_"I'm in." Dick said_

_After some seconds_

_"I'm in as well" Damian murmured_

_The bet was who can capture the next villain to appear faster._

_Dick was faster with only some minutes, meaning that Damian lost._

  
_*Flashback ends*_

He was now standing infront of the building of a company he had no idea of. And he was very lost.

✎

  
Once Damian stepped through the door, he was pushed by someone, making them both fall on the floor

  
"I'm so sorry, are you ok?" Asked the soft voice of the person who pushed him

"Yea I am alright" he said

He opened his eyes to see a short girl giving him a hand to get up 

  
They made eye contact

Damian's breath cut short 

After some seconds, the girl heard her phone ring

"Oh hell, Chloe must be waiting. I'm sorry I have to go" she said as she started to run

Damian didn't have time to ask any questions as she ran fast, very fast to the lift.

The guy linked repeatedly as he looked after her, a small smile forming on his lips.

✎

It's been 6 months since Marinette bumped into Damian.

The two of them got closer and they became friends... until the 4th month 

That's when Damian confessed his crush on her.

She told him she felt the same.

And they started dating, and neither of them could be happier 

  
✎

It was a late night after a celebration party

Both of them got drunk

When they got to the hotel, they started heavily making out, with no care into the world

Clothes started to come off as they moved to the bedroom 

They got to the bedroom with him being in his bottoms and her being in only her shirt

  
They threw themselves into the bed 

Damian slowly started to take off her shirt

But when his hand touches her skin

He felt something weird on her waist

Damian stopped the kiss so both of them could breathe 

Once the dizziness from the kiss stopped his eyes went on her waist

His brain took a screenshot

He saw alot of tattos on her torso 

Marinette looked up at him 

Her eyebrows narrowed searching for his gaze. Once she found it, her mind panicked.

She pushed him off the bed and got up, searching for her clothes

Until Damian woke up from his shocked state, she was already gone out of the door.

He got up to look after her but once he was in the hallway, there was no sight of her anymore.

  
✎  
  
* **Some days after the break** *

  
"Are you sure this is alright?" Marinette asked Chloe, who was sitting at her office.

"Babe, he lied to us about who he was and then got close to you, most probably to use it against you, you know how men are, they are all the same, plus, you can give the job to someone who actually needs it" Chloe said as she threw a paper on the desk.

Marinette looked at the paper, it was a dismissal paper. 

  
2 days ago the girls found out who he really was.

The son of a rich competitor. Bruce Wayne to be more specific

Both Mari and Chloe know how the Waynes are.

They are cold, and mysterious.

Marinette was having second thoughts about this, but she couldn't risk her name being stepped on, not after working so much to get where she was.

The girl started to think if their relationship even was a relationship, they both were lying to each other.

She knew he wont accept her as she is, and now after learning who he really was, there was no doubts that it was real, and he probably didn't care, like everyone (besides Chloe) in her life.

"Hi Sam, call Damian in Mari's office please." Chloe said to the secretary.

Marinette got behind Chloe and tried to ignore what was gonna happen 

After some minutes, there was knock on the door

  
"Come in'' said Chloe trying to hide the rage in her voice

In the door stood tall no one other then Damian Wash- I mean Wayne.

"You called me Chloe?" he asked 

Damian looked behind the blonde girl to see his girlfriend (?) Turned with her back and looking at the window 

"Its Miss Bourgeois to you." She said in a icy voice.

Damian opened his mouth in surprise

"And yes, I called you, please sign this" the blonde says pointing at the paper infront of her

Damian hesitantly got closer to the desk to read the paper

"A dismissal paper? What's this about?" He asks confused as he looks at Mari again

"Dont play dumb Washington." Chloe said, putting anger on the word 'Washington'

Damian looks at the girl shocked, his eyes winded 

"Marinette, if this is about that night I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" the man was stopped by Chloe 

"Dont you dare try to talk with her after you lied about everything Wayne." The blonde said loudly.

Damian let out a sort breath while he still looked at Marinette.

"This is a misunderstanding, I didn't lie to you guys, let me expl-" he was once again stopped by Chloe slamming the desk 

"ENOUGH WAYNE, just sign this and were done."

Damian's eyes didn't leave Marinette

"Angel, please let me explain." He pleated 

Marinette's head turned a little to the side

"We're over." She whispered, with a hint of sadness in her voice 

Damian's eyes winded more

He looks at the paper and gets the pen in his hand

He took one more look at Mari

And he signed it.

"You are free to leave" Chloe said while turned to Marinette

And he did leave.

✎

After he was gone, Mari broke down in Chloe's arms as the blonde girl was stroking her back slowly 

"I'm sorry sugar, I promise I won't let anyone hurt you anymore" Chloe whispered in Marinette's ear

✎

*at the Wayne mansion*

  
Damian's slammed the door closed as he entered the mansion, gathering the attention of his brothers and father

"Hey demon spawn, how was work?" Asked Jason as Damian walked past him

"Lilttle D, is everything alright? You seem down" Dick said

Damian stopped.

"I got fired" he says while his voice cracked a little

Bruce's eyes winded

"Son, I know you liked the job, but it's not that big of a deal, you can work with Tim" he suggested 

Damian was looking at the floor

"And my girlfriend broke up with me" he whispered 

"YOUR WHAT?" says Tim as he spilled his coffee 

"Since when did you had a girlfriend Damian?" Asks Bruce

"Since 2 months ago" he whispers again

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jason asked 

"BECAUSE I KNEW YOU WOULD HAVE RUINED IT FOR ME." He screams 

The family was stunned 

"Master Damian, no need to yell, why dont you vent to us? You're very stressed, I can tell." Alfred says

And he did, he told them all about Marinette, all the dates, all the laughs and smiles they shared together, he even told them about what happened that night

"So you're telling me, you got fired because of some tattos?" Jason asked 

"No, I got fired because they found out I was a Wayne" Damian says roughly 

"How did they not know?" Bruce says 

"They dont look into competitors families, it's a bad habit that both of them have" The young Wayne said

"So for 6 months nobody told them who you were?" Tim asks 

"No, because we weren't seen in public, I tried to be as careful as I could so no one would know " Damian sighed 

"Well fuck, you fucked up big time, but that's not exactly a reason for her to fire you, not a good one at least" Dick said 

Damian shrugs 

"Wait, I think I know how to resolve this" Tim says

"What do you mean, Tim?" Asked Jason as Tim put his laptop on the coffee table

Tim started aggressively typing on the keyboard 

"We now have a charity event to go to" he smirked 

✎

"I'm not sure what to think about this Chloe."said the dark haired girl

"We're going to leave when you want sugar, but we need to attempt at the event" Chloe said as she was looking through Marinette's closet 

Since Damian left, he was all Mari could have think   
about.

She was distracted, hurt, confused, maybe even kinda mad at herself

"Aha, found it, look Mari! You would look so pretty in it. Plus it brings your tattoos at life" says Chloe while holding a suit in her hand.

Marinette promised herself that she would finally show the world that she wasn't the soft girl she always pictured herself as 

She knows her parents would be watching the event, and she wanted revenge on her father for the years of therapy that she needed to get because of him and every man that did her bad, every man that said she couldn't open a business because she was a woman.

So she put on the suit, and left with Chloe who was holding her hand protectively.

  
✎

Once the two girls exited the car, flash lights were all over their faces

They somehow got into the building

Chloe went to get to get them both something to drink, leaving Mari behind.

The girl looked around the big room, her mind being concentrated at one of the paintings.

Suddenly someone was dragging her out of the room 

"WHAT THE HELL, LET ME GO!'' she yells to death ears

She continued to struggle but nothing moved out of the person's grip 

They got into a dark room, Mari could hear the door lock, she closed her eyes, scared of what was gonna happened.

She heard the light turn on.

"Will you now let me explain" said a familiar voice 

She opened her eyes in surprise 

"Damian? What the fuck is wrong with you, have you gone nuts?" She said angrily to him 

"You didn't let me explain myself, so I had to do something about it, I cant just go on with my life because I know you didn't know what actually is going on." Damian says trying to make his voice as soft as he could, so he wouldn't scare her away

Marinette remains silent, sign for him to start speaking.

"I didn't mean to lie to you, but have you seen how you reacted when you found out who I was? You started to treat me differently." He whispered 

Marinette opened her mouth to say something, but she decided to remain silent

"I didn't lie when I said I love you, god I still fucking do, but I had no idea how to tell you" he sighed 

Marinette sighed a deep heavy 

"If we start to confess things, I also have something to say" she says 

Damian's eyebrows narrowed 

"I'm not this bubbly shy girl, I am not the sunshine I make myself look like" she says

"Oh." He said

"I never was and I will never be, I print myself as that because people would treat me differently if they knew the real me" she sighed 

Damian took a step towards her

He kissed her forehead softly, then her lips aggressively 

" ** _Then show me the real you_** "


End file.
